The Aftermath
by alicat259
Summary: The Cyclonians have won the war. Aerrow is in a Cyclonian prison, while the other Storm Hawks have split up an are hiding all over the Atmos. Will the Storm Hawks be able to get back together? Or is it really over? Warning: involves character torture.
1. Defeated

_Hi everyone! This is my first ever FanFic, so i hope you enjoy it! _

_Each chapter will be from a different perspective, and it will go in this order: Aerrow, Piper & Radarr, Finn & Junko, Stork. _

_I probably will only update one chapter a week, after I put out the first 2 today, cause of all this stuff with school and everything. _

_Ok, so I think that's it from me. Please review!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Aerrow: The Defeated**

The war was over… the Cyclonians had won. The Storm Hawks had failed… he had failed.

These were the thoughts Aerrow had been trying to suppress as they circled around and around his head. He was lying on a cold, hard bed in his cell on Terra Zartacla, the Cyclonian prison, staring up at the grey ceiling which reflected his mood so well. He had been here once before, and he had escaped, the first person ever to do so. He almost smiles at the thought. But he couldn't escape now, even if he wanted to. Two things were different this time around. Firstly, his best friend Radarr wasn't even on the terra, let alone sharing his cell. And he seems to remember that last time, there weren't twenty talons standing outside his cell day and night, with the added bonus of a visit from the warden, Mr Moss, at least once an hour to check on how he was 'enjoying his stay'. Oh, and the Cyclonians hadn't just taken over the whole Atmos, either.

He hadn't even been in the prison for 24 hours, and yet the whole mood of the place had gotten to him like nothing ever had before. The rest of his squadron would have been surprised to see him now, without any hope or courage, so different to the person he was only 40 hours ago, before all this had begun. He wonders what would have happened if only he had.. There it is again. Thoughts of the last battle back to haunt him. He closes his eyes and shakes his head, trying to clear his mind. He keeps his eyes closed, praying for sleep to take him away, and after a few minutes, falls into a fitful slumber.

He hears footsteps outside, and is suddenly wide awake. Although he keeps his eyes closed, his ears are tuned to any subtle noise. He reminds himself that it could be the guards changing, or Mr Moss, coming to check on him again, but the guards only switched an hour ago, and it's night time, so Moss would be snoring peacefully not far away. Anyway, the footsteps are lighter than any he has heard so far, making him uncertain of whom it could be. He hears the door being unlocked, and then the bolt sliding. He sees light flood the room from behind his closed eyelids, and then darkness again as the door closes. He feels another presence in the room, but doesn't open his eyes. Silence coats the room like paint.

Suddenly he is picked up by the collar and pushed up against the wall. He opens his eyes and is met by a purplish glow from a crystal that is only centimetres from his face, and behind that, the dark purple eyes of Master Cyclonis. Looking into her eyes triggers the flow of memories from the final battle, and he is thrown back into his worst nightmare.

_Terra Atmosia. The Storm Hawks were preparing for the final offensive by the Cyclonians to take the capital of the free Atmos so they could gain total power. All other sky night squadrons had been defeated protecting their home terras. Some, the lucky ones, had managed to escape and go into hiding, while others had been taken to the Cyclonian prison on Terra Zartacla._

_When the alarms of the Condor went off, they knew it was their turn. The plan was simple. "Don't let them get to the Terra." They looked into the oncoming droves, and knew that it wouldn't be that simple. At least 60 Cyclonians were flying towards them, and at their head, the Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis herself. The squadron looked into each other's eyes before taking off, thinking that for once, Stork was right. They were doomed. Aerrow flew straight towards the front of the pack, knowing that if he took down Cyclonis and the Dark Ace quickly, that the others might have a chance at defeating the rest of them before Atmosia was taken. _

_The next few minutes were a blur. Cyclonis stayed back and watched the battle between Aerrow and the Dark Ace. She had obviously promised him Aerrow's scalp, although Aerrow wondered how long she would keep her word. The good thing was that she wasn't fighting the other Storm Hawks, and out of the corner of his eye Aerrow saw Cyclonian parachutes floating towards the ground. His focus came back as the Dark Ace knocked Radarr off the skimmer. He felt the anger rise within him, and he began to glow blue. The lightning claw hit the Dark Ace in the chest, and he fell a few hundred metres before deploying his battle glider and flying back towards Aerrow with a look of utter hatred on his face, which Aerrow returned. But before the Dark Ace could attack again, Cyclonis yelled, _

"_Remember the plan, Dark Ace. You've had your turn. Now take the Terra!"_

_Hearing this, Aerrow made to lunge for the Dark Ace, but was held back by a staff with a purple crystal._

"_Now now, Aerrow, I think you should stay here with me," Cyclonis whispered in his ear, before sending out a flash of purple light from her staff, which caused all the talons to stop fighting and head towards the terra. _

_Aerrow was about to yell to his team to go after them when the light from the Aurora tower went out, and darkness filled the sky. It was too late. Atmosia was now under Cyclonian power, and the talons would be back at any time to take his friends. Cyclonis was laughing, her hand gripping his shirt like a vice._

"_Guys, split up and go away! Now! You're not going to get another chance!" he yelled._

"_We're not leaving you Aerrow, not now, not ever!" he heard Pipers reply above the rising wind._

"_That's my final order! Go!" And he watched with relief and sadness as they flew off into the distance._

"_How sweet of you Aerrow, acting the hero. Well, let me tell you, you won't be one for much longer," he had looked into her eyes, seen a flash of purple, and then all went black._

_

* * *

_

_Yay! First chapter done! I hope you enjoyed it! R&R please! And don't be afraid to criticize! Thanks!_


	2. Alone

_Ok everyone, here is the second chapter. Sorry to leave the story a bit short but you'll have to wait till next week for an update. Please enjoy and give me any suggestions!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Piper/Radarr: Alone**

Piper hadn't felt this alone in years. Well, not since she had joined the Storm Hawks anyway. The fact is, she wasn't alone. Actually, she was probably one of the only people left in the whole Atmos who weren't under Cyclonian control. Well, not yet, anyway. So she should have been happy. But who could be happy at a time like this? She was sitting around a rickety old table in a small cottage on Terra Gale with Wren and his granddaughter, Dove, whom the Storm Hawks had once freed from Cyclonians. No one was talking. There was really nothing to say. The war was over… the Cyclonians had won.

She knew that the Cyclonians would be coming soon. Then, she'd have to make a choice. Stay and fight, and risk getting caught, or run away to another terra and live the rest of her life in disguise. She didn't like either option much. Any other day, she would have enjoyed the fight and relished the risk involved. But the Cyclonians were too strong, and the Rebel Ducks (the sky knight squadron of Terra Gale) did not have the strength to match them. And then they would all be captured. And then what would have been the point of Aerrow being taken by Master Cyclonis?

She knows it may seem uncaring, but she tries not to think about Aerrow much. She doesn't want to think about him cooped up in a cell on Terra Zartacula. She doesn't want to think about the amount of pain he is going through for her sake. And most of all, she doesn't want to think about what she should be doing to save him, but is too cowardly to actually act upon.

She stares into her mug of dirty brown tea. It had gone cold a while ago, but was still full. She noticed that neither Dove nor Wren had drunk any of their tea either. They were all thinking about the future, and what it held for them, what it held for the entire Atmos. Piper thought about it. She knew that, when it came down to the wire, Dove and Wren would both stay to defend their home. She also knew that they would fail. Aerrow had given her an opportunity to escape the Cyclonians, and she wasn't going to waste it. When the time came, she was going to leave Terra Gale, and start living her life in disguise. But, for the moment, Dove and Wren had given her hospitality, and the least she could do in return was help them prepare for their oncoming fight.

She got up from her chair, startling the others, and tipped the untouched tea down the sink. The other two rose also, looking at her for directions. Piper wondered why it was always her that people looked to in times of crisis. She felt like arguing, but instead, sighed, and said, "C'mon guys, lets go outside and prepare the air cannons. I can even teach you a bit about crystals so that you're good and ready to woop some Cyclonian butt!" Looking at their faces, she guessed she had just given a motivational speech that rivalled Aerrow's first. Which just made her feel more alone.

* * *

Radarr hadn't felt this alone in years. Not since he'd met Aerrow, anyway. The years that he'd spent with Aerrow had been full of friendship and laughter, not to mention the occasional battle with Cyclonians. That was the life. He was loved, not as a pet, but as an equal. And now it was over. He was running through the market place on Terra Atmosia, where he'd been ever since he'd fallen from the back of the skimmer, at least two days ago. He looked up at the sky, to the spot where he'd last seen his best friend.

Once he had landed safely, he'd sat and watched the hopeless battle from the ground. He'd seen Aerrow beat the Dark Ace… again (when would he ever learn?) with joy, which soon turned to fear when he saw that all the Cyclonians were flying towards the terra. He had jumped up quickly to find a weapon (watermelons) and managed to stop a few of the talons, but there were too many. Soon enough, the sky had gone dark, signalling the disappearance of the Aurora stone, and the defeat of the Terra. He squinted up into the sky, looking for his friends, only to see them scattering and Aerrow being held by Cyclonis, apparently unconscious. He was filled with anger. He went into a frenzy, picking up watermelons and throwing them at her again and again, but they didn't even make it off the edge of the terra, and he conceded defeat. He watched in silence, a tear in his eye, as the skimmer carrying Aerrow disappeared and the Condor was taken down by the rest of the talons, crashing somewhere into the wastelands.

Since then, he had been hanging around the marketplace, trying… and failing most of the time, to get something to eat. The place was swarming with Cyclonians, and when they kicked him and called him names, he had to stop himself biting every single one of them. There was too many. He couldn't do anything. Just like he couldn't save Aerrow. He had lost all hope.

If only Piper could see him now. He must look like such a mess. He probably wasn't even recognisable. His clothes had gotten so dirty and mangled that he had to take them off, his blue fur was covered in a layer of dust and grime, so that it looked almost black, and he had cuts and bruises all over him. For once, he actually longed for a bath. Isn't it funny, that when you lose something wonderful, that even the worst things from there seem good?

He ran through the market, dodging people, ducking under tables and stopping every once in a while to catch his breath. He searched the crowd from his hiding spot, looking for a friendly face, but none seemed to compare with that of Aerrow's. His stomach rumbled, and he was brought back to the task at hand. Food.

He noticed a fruit stand that had few people around it. Now was his chance. He ran straight towards the stand, knocking people over on the way, and leaped up onto the table, ignoring the screams of the women nearby. He grabbed something quickly, his only thoughts to get away without getting caught, and jumped to the ground, running through the dusty streets, ignoring the yells of, "Stop, you evil thieving.. thing!" and "Get back here, mutt!", until he was safe in an alleyway, hiding behind garbage cans.

He looked down at the fruit in his hands and almost vomited. Then he got up and ran to his temporary home, leaving an untouched watermelon rolling in the dirt.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Review!_


	3. Changes

_Thanks to DeterminedToFly, SakariWolfe and Flame Soldier for your reviews! They are really appreciated._

_Two new chapters today, and then you'll have to wait another week... sorry! But I hope you enjoy them. _

_Here goes..._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Finn/Junko: Changes**

Finn saw a spot in the distance and sighed. He had finally made it to Terra Vapos, the most beautiful place in the Atmos, where he was, for once, rightly appreciated. The only thing was that he wished the others could be with him. And it wasn't just because he liked the look of Stork being the jester. It was that he knew the others wouldn't be safe. At least the Cyclonians wouldn't infiltrate Vapos too much. They were all still scared of the place being haunted, but Finn knew all too well that the Verrocs, or humanoid bats, that had terrorised the terra for years were trapped in a cave some way away from the town, and they weren't going to get out in a hurry.

He was sad, but a little excited. One can't help being a bit excited when you're about to be treated like a king for the rest of your life. Or however long he was going to stay there. He desperately hoped that it wouldn't be for too long. Not that he'd grow tired of the treatment he'd get, but he knew that he should really try to find his friends and take down the Cyclonians once and for all. Even if they thought they'd won, they hadn't beaten the Storm Hawks yet… or at least he hoped they hadn't.

Finn had seen Aerrow being carried towards Cyclonia unconscious. He was just relying on a hunch that they would be keeping him alive.. for one reason or another. He knew that Aerrow was one of the strongest people in the Atmos, and if anyone could survive this, he could. Finn was just glad that it wasn't him in there. He was also worried about Stork. As he was flying away, he had heard a few bangs and had turned around, only to see the Condor flying straight towards the wastelands. His only hope was that Stork had escaped the Condor before it had crashed, but he even had doubts about that. Stork wouldn't leave the Condor without putting up a fight, so all he could do was hope.

For the moment though, he thought as he glided over Vapos, he was going to enjoy himself. Have a little vacation. The Cyclonians would still be wary about something going on, so he had little chance of helping the others for a while anyway. He landed, and was immediately downhearted about the amount of change that had taken place. Firstly, no-one had recognised him yet, which was strange, but he guessed they might be a bit preoccupied at the moment. The people around him looked as they had the first time he had come here, and he wondered if he would have to trap the bats in the cave again… the very thought made him shudder. That was until he saw the group of people walking up the street, and he dived into the shadow of a doorway and watched as Snipe and a group of Cyclonians strode past.

"They landed an hour ago… they've been wrecking havoc and have taken our stores!" Finn jumped, and turned to face the girl beside him, who he hadn't noticed until now.

If the Cyclonians were here, he needed a disguise, and quickly. Otherwise they would capture him, and then he'd never get to have his vacation.. or help his friends, for that matter.

"Do you have a disguise, and something I could wear?" he asked the girl, who nodded and led him into her house.

Once he was in the disguise and was checking himself out in the mirror (not great, but it would do for now), he heard shouts and screams outside. He ran back to the door and peered around the frame, still not wanting to show himself unless totally necessary. What he saw distressed him. Snipe and the Cyclonians had spotted his skimmer and had pummelled it to bits. Now he had two problems: Snipe knew that there was a Storm Hawk on the terra, and wouldn't leave until they found him; and he couldn't escape to help his friends.

* * *

Junko desperately wanted to help the rest of his team. But to do that, he would need some help, or at least some way to find them. He'd also have to wait until all the Cyclonians had stopped flying around everywhere. He had only just avoided being seen once, and had had to knock out someone who had come too close. Not that one person was a problem, but he didn't want to be discovered yet.

So in the meantime, he had decided to visit his home terra, Terra Wallop. He hadn't been there since he left five years ago. He desperately missed his family, especially his mum and his all of his cousins and nephews like Tynki. He wasn't exactly looking forward to seeing anyone else though. His dad had died when he was younger, and at school he hadn't had any friends. He had been bullied though, and although he knew that he was strong enough to fight them now, he was still scared of them and didn't exactly want to get close enough to talk.

He knew that there wouldn't be Cyclonians there, which was part of the reason why he had headed that way when Aerrow told them to go. There were too many Wallops and they were too proud of their home terra to let anything happen to it. As far as he knew, no one but Wallops had ever been on this terra. It just wasn't allowed. He expected that the Wallops didn't care who controlled them, and so just let Cyclonis do her thing.

What he wasn't expecting was the change that had taken place while he had been away. As he landed near his house, happy to see it again, his mum recognised him, called out his name and ran to give him a hug. But that wasn't what had changed. It was the fact that, after hearing his name, all of the Wallops on the street and in the houses nearby had come to see him, all wanting to talk to him or shake his hand. Junko, being the shy and timid Wallop he was, just did what everyone wanted until his mum grabbed his hand and dragged him away towards the house.

When inside, she pulled him into another hug, and he noticed that there were tears in her eyes. He was about to ask why she was crying when she offered him something to eat. He decided that his question could wait. When he had finished he asked.

"I'm just so glad that my son is famous! Its what I dreamed of for myself, and then, when it didn't happen to me, for you, and it has come true!" Then she burst into tears again.

"Famous?" Junko thought, while absent mindedly patting his mum's back. Gee, a lot had changed on Terra Wallop.

* * *

_Please review!! =D_


	4. Not So Doomed

_So I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. This one is my favourite so far.. sorta paints Stork in a different light. _

_Anyway, I hope you like it too. Tell me about it whether you do or not!!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Stork: Not So Doomed**

Stork began to stir after a really bad dream. One of the worst he'd had, actually, and just between you and me, that was saying something. But after a while, as he awoke more, the memories flooded back, and he began to realise that it wasn't a dream. It was his worst nightmare, and it was real.

He remembered the impossible Cyclonian attack coming towards them, and continuing on as far as the eye could see. He remembered watching the others take off from the hangar bay (most likely for the last time) and begin to defend the Terra below them. He had tried as hard as he could to help them in as many ways possible, (he had even avoided the opportunity to kill a rare and deadly mosquito that must have come aboard at Terra Amazonia and started to breed), by shooting down as many Cyclonians as feasible from the Condor. They had been doing pretty well, for a while. No one had fallen except Radarr, and the others were diminishing the talons at a constant rate. So all was good. Or as good as it could get at times like these. That was until Cyclonis got Aerrow. Then everything started to go wrong. Well, firstly, Cyclonis had Aerrow. And that was bad. When Aerrow was defeated they were all doomed. Not that they weren't already doomed anyway. Secondly, Terra Atmosia was taken by the Cyclonians, which was also bad, because their mission had been to protect it. When that had happened, Aerrow told everyone to leave, and go into hiding.

Well, Stork didn't have to be told twice. He went to turn the Condor and leave as quickly as possible, but the Cyclonians had broken the engine, and the Condor would not budge. He watched as the others flew off in different directions, and Aerrow was taken away unconscious. Then things went from worse to very much worse. For some reason, the Cyclonians must have seen the Condor as a symbol of the Storm Hawks and decided to get rid of it (as if they hadn't had enough victory for one day). Well, Stork wasn't going to leave his pride and joy, and definitely wasn't going to let some Cyclonians take it down. But… nothing was working. All his defences had been switched off, leaving him, and the Condor powerless. The last thing he remembered was the roof crashing down on top of him, and then nothing.

After a while, Stork got up, pushing some parts of the roof off him, and went to the window. As he looked outside, he realised two things.

1. He was alive.

2. Maybe they weren't so doomed after all.

Of course he had realised the first beforehand, but when he looked out the window into the wastelands, he realised how fortunate he was that the Condor had landed on a sort of island in the middle of burning hot lava, and that he was near the back of the ship at the time of the crash, and so didn't get killed in the impact, and that the pieces of roof that fell on him were pretty light compared with the rest of the roof that had fallen in other parts of the Condor. So that fact that he was alive was a miracle in the first place.

The second thing he realised, that they weren't actually so doomed, was because he figured that they were in the worst possible situation anyway, so unless they were all dead (which was probable), things had to get better from here. He figured this because of 7 reasons:

1. The Condor was in tatters

2. It would take him ages to fix it because he didn't exactly have any way of getting the materials to repair it

3. Aerrow was, in all probability, dead, or was getting there

4. Finn had probably taken the opportunity to run off with a cute girl and never return

5. Junko had doubtless eaten so much that he had blown up like a balloon and was too fat to move at all

6. Radarr had probably worked himself into a frenzy without Aerrow and had jumped off the cliff to try to get to him

7. And he (Stork) had a huge bump on his head that was probably fatal or infected with deadly mosquito larvae that had taken the chance to breed in there, so he most likely only had a few days to live.

(You will notice that Piper was not mentioned here. This was because Stork rationalised that Piper would be most interested in getting the team back together and would do anything she could to make this happen (which included not hurting herself).)

So seeing as he could do no wrong, Stork set about tiding up the Condor and looking for things that he could use to repair it with. He figured that if he was going to die in 2 days anyway, he might as well try to do something and not sit around waiting for it to happen. As he was walking around the Condor, assessing the damage done and wondering how he could fix it, he actually started whistling (which, for your information, he had never done, except when it was dark and scary and he was by himself in a room, but he didn't want anyone to know that), and it made him feel hopeful that maybe he could get the Condor up and running and save the others from their horrible fates.

He found the emergency toolbox, including the extra food that he had put in there for a time exactly like this, in a protective safe which was in a cupboard at the back of the engine room under most of the machinery they had in there, so it took him a good few hours to get it out. However, when he did, he found that he had most of the materials he needed to fix the Condor with, and even to give it a complete makeover so that the Cyclonians wouldn't recognise it. He was quite proud of his achievements for one day, and so lay down on his bed to sleep, just in case his head was going to explode from the combination of a critical injury and all the work he had done.

The next few days he set to work rebuilding the Condor. Using the tools from the emergency kit, and sometimes even venturing outside into the wastelands to retrieve a special sort of rock that he needed (these were always very short visits, because he still hadn't forgotten all of the horrible creatures that lived down there), he managed to get the Condor looking ok, and the engine running. He had even added more defence systems so that if the Cyclonians ever did… whatever they did again, he would be able to protect himself. It definitely wouldn't work as well as before, especially given the limited materials he had, and it was most likely it would get off the ground for a few seconds and then crash down into the larva he had avoided the first time, but there was the smallest chance that he would be able to get to the Skyside Shanty and repair the ship before setting off again to find his team mates. He even liked the new look of it, and decided that no one would identify them with the Storm Hawks were they to see the ship.

He had liked the feeling of being not so doomed for a while, but since two of the seven things were crossed off his list, he figured that they were partially doomed now, especially since he was long past his death day, and so was very likely to drop dead at any moment.

* * *

_So... what did you think? Tell me, review!! _

_P-) (pirate smiley - review or he will be sad)_


	5. Favours

_Hey Everyone!_

_Thanks to WhispertheWolf, SakariWolfe and Diehardstormhawksfan for your reviews. They let me know that I'm on the right track and make me want to update quicker, so for anyone wanting more of the story, review!_

_This chapter's a bit short, but I still hope you enjoy it. The next one should be up some time tomorrow._

_Enjoy! And review please!_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Aerrow: Favours**

"Hello Aerrow," a cold voice cut through his forgettable memories, "nice to see that you're comfortable."

Aerrow just glared at her, knowing full well that she was trying to taunt him. It was obvious that he wasn't comfortable, having his back pressed half way up the cold wall and a vice like grip around his collar wasn't exactly the most comfortable position he'd ever been in.

"Now Aerrow, remember your manners. I do believe you need to thank me for my… kind hospitality," Cyclonis said with a smirk.

"The only thing I'm going to thank you for is dying," he hissed.

"Now, now, Aerrow, that is no way to treat your host."

"Get to the point Cyclonis. What do you want?"

"Fine. But is it not possible that two acquaintances can have a little chat once in a while?" Obviously from Aerrow's glare it was not, so she continued. "Ok, I admit it. I want to ask you a favour."

"The answer is no, Cyclonis, and I don't care what you want."

"Manners again, Aerrow. You haven't even heard what I have to say." She sighed. "But I guess that's the way with Sky Knights, isn't it? They don't listen, don't notice what's happening around them, and then they lose their chance to be victorious. Except the Dark Ace. Now, he has manners you could only dream of."

Aerrow snarled. "Get to the point, Cyclonis. And let me down."

"You forgot the special word," Even though he had left out the 'please', Aerrow felt her let go of him and he hit the ground, his body jolting from the sudden impact. Her hand grabbed his collar again and tilted his head upwards to meet her eyes.

"I think I worded it wrongly before. Its not so much a favour, more, a… how would you say it? A requirement. You see Aerrow; you have no choice in this matter. I was actually just coming to tell you the terms. And," she said when Aerrow opened his mouth to retaliate, "no butting in until I'm finished." He closed his mouth and did as she said, trying to put all the words he was thinking into his glare.

"Good. Now that you're quiet I will continue. As you know, Aerrow, Cyclonia has won the war. No butting in," she reminded him when he opened his mouth again. "And now that we have control of the whole Atmos, the Dark Ace and I believe it is time to get rid of all the pesky Sky Knights, and anyone else in the area who doesn't follow me. Then we will never be bothered again. And that is where you come in. You see, even though I am the most powerful and attractive ruler, not everyone seems to follow me… shut your mouth Aerrow, I haven't finished yet. And it seems that there are far too many of these people for just the Dark Ace and I to… get rid off. You might be wondering why I do not trust the Talons to this job? Well, it seems we might run into some difficulties while carrying out my plan, and so only the best fighters will be able to go on the mission. And Ravess and Snipe will be running everything else while I am gone, so they will not be able to join us. We have identified you as one of the best sky knights, and since you are conveniently here already, we have decided to use you. Oh, and I forgot to mention, since you should know where the rest of your squadron is, I will give you the pleasure of… getting… them for me. Yes, that's about everything."

Aerrow was quick to reply. "What absurd idea makes you think that I would agree to killing my friends and other innocents? Not to mention joining Cyclonia!"

"I had figured you would say that Aerrow, but as I said before, you have no choice as to whether you participate or not."

"And what if I refuse?"

"Well, Sky Knight, lets just say you would die a slow and painful death. And being a young person myself, although not quite as immature as you, I do not think I would like to finish my life right now. I believe that I have a lot more to do with this world, as I am sure you do as well."

"And you think that threatening me with death will make me join you? I'm not stupid, you know. You're going to kill me anyway."

"Perhaps we won't. If, like the Dark Ace, you swore allegiance to Cyclonia then I am sure we will find a place for you here."

"I'm sorry, Cyclonis, but you have seriously underestimated me. I'm not disloyal, like the Dark Ace, and I'm definitely not as selfish as you! I agree that I may not be the most well-mannered person you will ever see, but at least I'm not cold-hearted. I knew you were cruel, but your heart must be made of ice. I would rather die the most painful death in the Atmos than give away my friend's positions and see them die, let alone kill them by my own hand. I will never join you, even if it means death. I could not live with myself if I joined Cyclonia. I would much rather die."

"I wasn't expecting a whole speech, Aerrow. However, I did think that you might try and act the hero. Perhaps you will change your mind after a little taste of pain? I'll just let you know that this is what is coming your way if you continue to refuse my request. Have a good night!" She smirked as she threw him back against the wall.

"Wait!" she turned around and looked at Aerrow with a questioning look, "If you want me to join you so much, why don't you just use a mind control crystal to make me?"

"Good question. But I would prefer it if you were in your right state of mind as you kill your friends. That way, they will have no doubt that you have turned your back on them. I'm sure it will be quite pleasant to watch."

"You have a sick mind, Cyclonis."

"I know," she began walking out of the cell, until she remembered something and turned to face him again, "oh, and Aerrow, one more thing. Another reason why I'm not using the mind control crystal is I want you to have a small taste of pain before you join us. Although, I suppose that I will resort to the mind control crystal if you still have not seen sense after I have exhausted my other plans." She gave him a quick smile and walked outside, yelling to one of the guards to get the Dark Ace.

The silence was golden. Aerrow decided to get the most of the next few minutes, figuring that worrying about what was to come wouldn't do him any good in the long run. So he got up and lay on his 'bed', praying for sleep to come.

* * *

_Please review! It takes less than a minute and it makes me and kitty =^.^= happy. _

_So pretty please with a cherry on top **review!** (There you go, I asked nicely. Perhaps I won't be so nice next time!)_


	6. Lost and Found

_Ok guys, here you go, as promised, the next chapter..._

_Sorry about the cliffhanger christina985791, can't help it. But lucky for you, I was going to end this one in a cliffhanger but decided not to. Aren't I nice? jks._

_Anyway, thanks to everyone else who reviewed the last chapter: BlueDragon123, tege, SakariWolfe and AmythistAngel07, it made me happy! =D_

_Please enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Piper/Radarr: Lost and Found**

Piper was ready to leave Terra Gale. She had helped Dove and Wren to prepare their defences, and now she could do no more to help them. In the past few days, she had helped them to set up some traps around the Terra. She had also taught Dove a lot about crystals, and had left her with a few blocking and nimbus crystals, which they could use to defend themselves when the time came. They were ready, and it was time for her to go. They'd had a little party, just the three of them, to celebrate her time with them and say goodbye. Then she had given her friends a hug, wished them the best of luck, and left on her heliscooter.

As the Terra disappeared behind her, she pulled out the chroma crystal that she had prepared earlier and activated it, changing her appearance and creating the disguise that she would be spending the next few years in, unless she somehow plucked up the courage to go and find the rest of the squadron and rescue Aerrow. She kept flying while she was daydreaming, until realising that she had no idea where she should go. She thought about where the others would have gone, but couldn't for the life of her figure out where, so she decided to head towards Terra Atmosia, the last place she had seen her friends and where they might come to find her. She knew it was cowardly and that she should be leading the charge, but for some reason, it was beyond her capabilities.

She met a few Cyclonians as she headed towards the Terra, although it was nothing to worry about. Most of them didn't take any notice of her, and those who did just gave her a slight nod before flying past. She knew she was in disguise, but she couldn't shake off the feeling that she would be discovered, and whenever a Cyclonian passed her without a problem she breathed a huge sigh of relief.

She landed on Terra Atmosia and immediately felt lost. It was so different from the happy, bustling place it was only a week ago. There were so many Cyclonians around that she felt claustrophobic. She knew straight away that it was a stupid idea to come here. Why would any of the Storm Hawks come here when there were so many Cyclonians around? Realising her stupidity, she almost bashed her head against the wall. But then she thought that it would look a bit strange if she randomly started hitting the brick wall, so she refrained and did it to a little character of herself inside her head. She couldn't believe that she, Piper, the tactics and planning specialist, had been so thoughtless. There wasn't one other time that she had forgotten to think things through properly.

Then, she realised something that made the character bash her head against the wall even harder. (She was actually glad she wasn't doing it in real life, because she would have smashed her skull to a pulp by now). In the rush to prepare Terra Gale for Cyclonian attack, she had forgotten to cover the Storm Hawks insignia on her heliscooter. Already, the people around her had noticed and were looking around. She saw talons grabbing their radios and yelling to each other. She had to get out of there as soon as possible, before anyone recognised her has the girl who had go off the heliscooter.

She felt like running, but instead did a bit of a power walk until she was sure no one was watching her. As soon as she rounded the corner, she bolted into a side street and hid behind the garbage cans at the edge. She watched with baited breath as talons walked past on the street outside. However, she soon sighed with relief as she realised they were describing Piper's features and not her disguise. She didn't feel like moving for a while and so turned around, and came face to face with a brown, dog-like monkey, only just managing to stifle a scream.

Radarr had heard the commotion outside and had seen the redheaded girl with freckles run down the street and hide near him behind the garbage cans. Something about her seemed nice. A bit familiar, but perhaps it was just her niceness radiating off her. That's what he figured anyway. He was desperate to find a new home, especially since he hadn't eaten in days. He thought that maybe he had gone soft, and chided himself for wanting to live with someone just because they seemed nice. But at the moment, he didn't really have any other options.

He approached her slowly, not wanting to give her a fright. After all, he was curious as to what it really was that seemed familiar about her. After staring for a while, (which he knew was rude, but it was important) he still hadn't figured it out, and so just stuck with his radiating niceness idea. She still hadn't noticed him, because she seemed to be really engrossed in what was happening outside. Frankly, he didn't give a damn. So much had happened in the past week that he didn't care anymore.

She sighed and turned around suddenly, noticing him for the first time. He tried to give her his nicest smile, but it obviously didn't help, because she clapped a hand over her mouth and opened her eyes in surprise. He was really glad that she hadn't screamed. He didn't like loud noises, and definitely didn't want to attract any more attention to himself. She was still staring at him, but her eyes weren't as wide as before. He was glad about that too, cause they were starting to freak him out a bit. He thought that maybe to cheer her up and show her that he was friendly; he should do a little dance, which is exactly what he got up and did.

As he was dancing, he saw the redhead lower her hand and start looking him over. Well, that wasn't what he expected. He wanted her to laugh at him, not scrutinise his appearance. But he guessed that was what you got with girls. Piper was exactly the same. So were the chickens… when he came to think of it. Anyway, as he kept on dancing, the girl started to smile and shake her head. That was more like it. She was shaking her head at how brilliant he was. He kept dancing, until he heard her speak.

"Radarr?"

He stopped dancing suddenly, looking at her more closely now. Nope, he had definitely never seen her in his life, so how did she know his name? He started backing away in a panic, getting ready to run when he was far enough away.

"Radarr, stop! It's me, Piper!" He shook his head. This redhead girl wasn't Piper. He was about to run when she muttered, "oh, the crystal," and brought a grey and red crystal out of her pocket, dropping it on the ground. Her appearance changed automatically; red hair to dark blue, light skin and freckles to olive skin. That was the Piper he knew.

He chirped and ran into her open arms, nuzzling her and telling her how much he missed her, which of course she didn't understand. After a while though, she held him out at arms length and looked him up and down.

"Radarr, what happened? You're filthy! And look at how thin you are! We're going to get you fixed up!" he would normally run away at this, but he just chirped in reply, happy that he was finally being appreciated.

They started walking back towards the main street, before Radarr noticed the crystal still lying on the ground. He wriggled and pointed, and she finally got the message, thanking him before picking up the crystal and putting it back in her pocket, becoming the redheaded girl again.

Radarr was happy again. He was about to be fed, washed, and most of all loved again. And he couldn't wait for any of them. Piper had found him at just the right time, and, although he didn't know it, the same went for Piper.

* * *

_Ok so I have a question for all you people who follow the story. Please answer in your review..._

_In the next chapter, should I continue on the separate Finn/Junko stories or should I make them meet?_

_Whichever has the most votes by tomorrow, thats what I write._

_Thanks for your help in advance, and thanks for following the story which probably isn't really that good!_

_Review! =P_


	7. Lucky

_Hi Everybody!_

_I'd just like to thank all my faithful reviewers, I won't list you now cause you know who you are. Thanks!! =)_

_Also thanks to my non-reviewing readers, even though i would prefer it if you reviewed every now and then, I need to know how I'm going and how I could make the story more interesting for you._

_Just letting you know, most people voted for Finn and Junko to meet up in this chapter, so that's what I did. Sorry to those who voted the other way, but I can't please everyone, you know!_

_That's about it from me! Enjoy the chapter, it's my longest yet!_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Finn/Junko: Lucky**

Terra Vapos had erupted into chaos since the Cyclonians had found Finn's skimmer. Snipe was bashing through houses and terrorising the people, trying to find out where the Storm Hawk was, while the others were standing in the street, ready to attack anyone trying to escape. Finn was still hiding in the doorway of a small house, in the classic, although slightly obvious disguise of a moustache and top hat. He watched sadly as Snipe bullied the Vaposians, and, as self-centred as he was, decided that he couldn't just stand there and watch as these people's lives were destroyed because of him. He had to do something about it.

He looked around wildly, trying to get an idea. His eyes found the castle, and he decided to see what Agar was up to, and whether he could lend a hand. By creeping along the sides of the houses and staying in the shadows, Finn made it to the castle without being seen. He bolted up the steps and into the castle as soon as he was sure that no one was watching.

As soon as he entered the palace, his heart leapt in anger. The Cyclonians had already raided the castle, obviously looking for food and money. It disgusted him. The place could not be compared to its former beauty. Glass was smashed, tables overturned, paper was lying everywhere and all valuables were gone. Finn looked around frantically for King Agar, fearing the worst, until he saw him huddled in a corner, seemingly unhurt, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Agar, dude, are you ok?" he asked while he ran over to help him get up.

"Great Domo, you have returned just at the right time. My people need you."

Finn puffed up his chest at the 'Great Domo' bit, until he realised he was meant to be in disguise. "Hey, you're half blind and you can still see straight through my disguise! I may as well take it off," he ripped off the moustache and hat, receiving a glare from the King as he did so, "What? It was itching me anyway!"

Agar sighed, and went to look out the window, followed closely by Finn. "My people are in great danger. The Cyclonians will not stop until they have found what they are looking for. Mighty Domo, you must save our city again. It is your destiny."

"I know, Your Majesty, and I will not fail you or your people. Just one thing though. Do you happen to have any idea how to save them? I mean, the Cyclonians are sorta looking for me. I don't know about you, but I think that could be a problem." The King gave him another glare, this one just a little more intimidating than last time. "Ok, ok, I was just asking," Finn said while backing away. "Jeez, Kings these days," he said under his breath while exiting the castle.

Once he was outside, he was still faced with the dilemma of the Cyclonians. If the Storm Hawks were all there, they would have had no problem coming up with a plan to stop them, but as it was, he was alone, and everyone knew that he couldn't think very well under pressure. He had just come up with a plan, which was charge down the steps and knock down as many Cyclonians as possible, when (thank goodness) there was a whirr overhead and a familiar looking skimmer practically fell out of the sky, its owner yelling, "LOOK OUT!!!!!!" There was no time for anyone to get out of the way as the vehicle and its owner crashed, into the middle of the pack of Cyclonians.

Screaming and cheering followed, but Finn only had eyes for the person in the skimmer. He ran down the stairs, straight towards the vehicle, and plume of smoke erupting from it, screaming, "Junko! JUNKO!!" He reached the site of the crash, and ran towards his best friend. Thankfully, when he got there, Junko was stirring. "Junko, buddy, are you ok?" he asked, his voice filled with worry.

Junko looked around, trying to locate the source of the voice amongst all the noise. His eyes settled on Finn. "Finn!!! Man am I glad to see you!" He got out of the skimmer immediately, and ran to hug his friend. Finn gave him a once-over, checking to see if he was ok, and, finding nothing wrong, pulled him into a tight hug. However, above the screaming and cheering, he heard something that sent shivers down his spine.

"I'd hate to interrupt the homecoming party, but I have some serious CRUSHING TO DO!!!" He turned around, and came face to face with Snipe, his mace raised and ready for attack. Before he could respond, the heavy weapon began to come down on top of him. Suddenly, he was pushed out of the way, and Junko stopped the mace in mid-air. Taking advantage of Snipe's surprise, Junko grabbed the weapon and brought it down on the Cylonian's head with a thud, knocking him out cold. "Sorry," he said sarcastically, before chucking the mace on top of Snipe's body.

Finn finally had time to survey the damage. Somehow, Junko's skimmer had managed to knock out every one of the Cyclonians without hurting a single civilian. He shook his head in amazement at their luck, and turned to face his Wallop friend, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "So, what brings you to this fine part of the Atmos, my friend?"

* * *

Junko had suggested that they tie up all the Cyclonians and take away their radios while he told his story. After all, it was quite a long one, and there was the chance that some of their enemies would be awake before he even finished. So they began tying the Cyclonians up and taking them to a building away from the village. Finn had suggested throwing them to the Verrocs, but Junko had said that it would be inhumane, and so they continued with what they were doing.

"So… Junko, are you gonna tell me your story?" Finn asked once the Cyclonians and Snipe were safely locked away.

"Sure Finn, if you really want to hear it. You might want to sit down though, its gonna be a long one." And so they sat down on two rocks a few miles from the village, and Junko began to talk. He told Finn about all that had happened, until he reached the part where he had found out he was famous.

"Famous? You… Junko… shiest person in the Atmos… Famous? That's so unfair! Did I hear you right?"

"Yes, Finn. I was famous on Terra Wallop. Now, can you just let me finish the story?"

"Ok, sorry, keep going," he said, while still wondering about Junko's fame under his breath.

"Well, as you would probably figure, I wasn't exactly comfortable with being famous. Although, I couldn't just leave, cause I'd promised mum that I'd stay for a while, seeing as I hadn't been there for five years and had to visit all my relatives. But every time I went outside, I was swamped with little kids, and adults, asking for my autograph. I guess it was cause of all the cool things we'd done. They'd heard of us saving the Aurora stone, me winning the 'Ultimate Warrior Championships'… almost, and of course we're famous for that time we babysat Tynki. I mean, they might be under Cyclonian control, but it doesn't mean they support them. Anyway, all the attention was just… weird."

"Wait, so _that's_ why you came to me! You were getting advice for how to cope with all the attention! Awwww… my widdle Junko's growing up!"

"_No,_ Finn. That's not why I came. Just let me finish, ok? I tried to tell them I wasn't that great, I mean, you guys had done a lot of that stuff… I didn't earn that attention. But then, I figured I could use my 'fame' for good… tell them to fight back against the Cyclonians. So I called a 'meeting'. I said I'd sign as much stuff as they wanted… bad idea, but never mind. So at the meeting, I told them that any of them could be a Sky Knight, and do all the cool things we'd done. I also talked about how cruel Cyclonia was and that them having control over the whole Atmos was bad. That seemed to get them fired up a bit. But then it was evening, and it was time to stop the meeting. But I reckon that they might fight back against the Cyclonian control. I'd like to think that they will," he gave a bit of a half smile, and then continued.

"Anyway, after the meeting, one of the Wallop Miners, you remember those guys who helped us escape from the Warden in the wastelands? Yeah, well, one of them came and told me that he'd heard a Cyclonian raid was going to take place on Terra Atmosia, cause a Storm Hawk vehicle had been found there. I knew it was my chance to go and help one of you guys and maybe get us back together. So I said goodbye to everyone, and left on my skimmer. But on the way to Atmosia a random Cyclonian shot the skimmer. I took him down, but the engine was sounding weird. I had to get to the closest Terra, and fast. Then, well, you know the rest."

"Wow, we've been a bit lucky today," Finn said, "If you hadn't got shot down, none of the Cyclonians would have been knocked out, I would have been dead and they'd still be annoying Vapos. Plus, I wouldn't be the Domo again. I'm sorry, buddy, but I think they're giving me all the credit for this."

"Nah, don't worry about it Finn. You can have as much of my credit as you want. I've had enough attention for a lifetime."

"Sweeeeet!" Finn said, and started doing a little dance.

"Hey, Finn? What are we gonna do about the others? I mean, whoever's on Atmosia? Both our skimmers are buggered."

"Oh, yeah. Well, I guess we could fix them, now that the Cyclonians aren't bothering us anymore. It could take a while, but it's better than nothing."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We were a bit lucky today," Junko watched Finn dance for a bit longer, shaking his head. "Well, if you can't beat them, join them," and he started dancing too.

* * *

_Yay! Finished!!_

_Hope you liked it!_

_Please review, I really don't get sick of reading them! xox_


	8. A Helping Hand

_Hi Everyone... _

_Thanks to SakariWolf, tege and WhispertheWolf, my reviewers from last chapter. I know you probably get sick of reviewing but it really means a lot to me._

_This chapter is a bit short, and probably not very good, so I'm really sorry about that, but I promise the next chapter will be up tomorrow. And I'm a bit excited to find out what's going to happen to Aerrow, as I know most of you are. Yeah, so that's going up tomorrow._

_Enough of my blabble... read on!!_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Stork: A Helping Hand**

Stork landed the new-look Condor outside the Skyside Shanty. The ship had only just made it to the Terra. It was in desperate need of repairs… again; although he wasn't sure whether they would have everything he needed to make repairs with here. If they didn't, though, the Condor wouldn't be going anywhere. He felt his stomach rumble and decided to get something to eat before making repairs on the ship.

Stork opened the door and heard the bell tingle. All heads in the Shanty turned his way, making him stop in the doorway. Stork smiled uncomfortably, and did a really awkward laugh, before making his way to an empty table. On his way there, however, he heard a voice call out to him from a dark corner of the room.

"Hey laddie, join ye old friend over here!"

Stork turned around to see who it was. He was surprised when he saw the familiar face of Tritonn, of the Neck Deeps squadron. Although he was suffering from post-traumatic sky-shock at the time, he did faintly remember saving Tritonn's brother from the Leviathan. The very thought of that… fish made him shudder, but he put it to the back of his mind and made his way over to the table.

The Shanty had returned to its former noise levels, with everyone chatting and laughing comfortably. Stork had been sitting with Tritonn for a while, eating and catching up on all that had happened to them. It turned out that after the Cyclonians had attacked Terra Aquinos, many of the Neck Deeps and the citizens of the Terra had come to the Skyside Shanty as a refuge. Tritonn had been put in charge of keeping everyone in the Shanty safe, which he didn't mind at all, seeing as he got as much free Sky Beer as he wanted. So far, either the Cyclonians hadn't been bothered with the Shanty or they didn't know of its existence, because Tritonn hadn't done anything yet.

Stork shared his story with Tritonn, and he was immediately offered help in repairing the Condor. Stork was pleased that someone was helping him with the ship's repairs. He may have had it working well enough for a short journey, but it would need a lot more labour before it could travel long distances, and that work would have taken him a few days; a few days that the rest of the Storm Hawks probably didn't have. And so Stork was even more pleased when Tritonn stood up and announced to the rest of the people in the café that the Storm Hawks needed their help. Many of them knew how it was the Storm Hawks who had discovered that the Leviathan could be repelled using the Shanty's Signature Extra-Potent Quadruple-Malt Vinegar, and so were the reason why Terra Aquinos hadn't run into any further trouble from the Leviathan.

That was why, a few hours later, Stork and Tritonn stood back and admired their handiwork. There were still about ten people putting the finishing touches on the Condor, but it was, overall, finished. Stork turned to Tritonn and gave him a thumbs-up. He was proud of what these people had achieved in a few short hours. His ship was now ready for anything. They had even repaired the shield, which had been on and off ever since the first battle. When everyone had finished, Tritonn invited them inside for a free round of drinks. Stork decided to join them, but only for a while, because he had to go and find the rest of the squadron. He would have started straight away, but the truth was, he had no idea where to go.

While Tritonn and many of the helpers were already onto their second round of drinks, the bar waitress called everyone to be quiet. She had just intercepted a Cyclonian radio call, which sounded important.

(On the radio) "Ravess, come in. Important news from Atmosia."

(Violin music stops in background) "What is it? Don't you think that I could be busy at the moment?"

"I'm sorry Ravess, but this is significant information. A Storm Hawks vehicle has been spotted on Terra Atmosia (gasp from people in Skyside Shanty). We've tried to find the rider but have been unsuccessful so far. We were under the impression that you would want to know."

"Yes, you are quite right. I shall alert Cyclonis straight away, and then I will be there as soon as possible. If you happen to find them without me, keep them alive until I get there, understood?"

"Yes, Ravess. Over and out."

Everyone was silent, their eyes on Stork. He finished his beer and got up slowly, wiping the froth off his lip. He turned to Tritonn.

"I guess I'll be going now. Thank you for the help, my friend."

Tritonn nodded in reply, and Stork headed towards the exit, people wishing him luck on the way. He paused at the exit, and nodded in farewell to the rest of the room. Then he turned and walked towards the Condor, ready to begin his mission.

* * *

_Again, sorry about the shortness... the next chapter will be more exciting *fingers crossed!*_

_Please review even if you couldn't be bothered. It only takes 30 seconds._

_alicat259 =)_


	9. Pain

_Hi everyone! I'm back... today as promised!_

_I know that everyone is looking forward to this chapter the most, so I hope it lives up to expectations._

_I'm going to Sydney for a week and a bit so I won't be able to update for a while. I think this is my longest chapter so I hope you aren't angry at me for leaving you with a short chapter. *smiles pleadingly*_

_Everyone who reviewed can look below - I have a little message for each of you. Everyone else, read on! (and review next time)_

_**SakariWolfe:** Thanks for being such a faithful reviewer. I can always count on you for reviewing and I just want to let you know that I really appreciate it. _

_**PiperRulz: **Thanks for the review, and I tried to make this chapter longer for you! I hope you like it!_

_**Theos the Hedgehog: **Yay! I love getting some feedback on what you liked. Thanks for adding me as a favourite!_

_**WhispertheWolf: **Thank you so much for giving up your minute just to review me! I know how it is... but I do really appreciate it. Yay! This is my first unofficial favourite =D! Thanks!! Yeah, I was excited about what would happen to Aerrow too... I think its good. I really enjoyed writing it anyway, so I hope you like reading it too._

_**canadianidi0t:** So I got this one up as fast as I could for you... and its longer too. I hope you like it :)_

_On with the story!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Aerrow: Pain**

Aerrow was awake as soon as he heard the grind of metal against metal and the creak of the cell door opening. He sat upright, shielding his eyes against the light from the doorway. A figure stood in the entrance, and although Aerrow couldn't see any of his features, he knew who it was straight away. Tall, slim and carrying a long energy blade, it could be none other than the Dark Ace. Aerrow could almost imagine the red eyes boring into him as he sat on his bed.

All too soon his eyes got accustomed to the light and he took in all the details of his visitor, right down to the wide smirk on his butt-ugly face (sorry for the language, but I'm sure that's what Aerrow was thinking). The Dark Ace nodded curtly in Aerrow's direction before signalling to guards outside. About six of the guards came into his cell and pulled him off the bed roughly. Two of them were holding his arms beside his back and the other four were flanking him on either side. They walked him out of the cell and followed the Dark Ace to another room.

The guards stopped, and Aerrow looked up. The grey cell in front of him was bigger than the one he had come from. A torch of fire in each corner spread a dim light, creating an eerie feeling. In the centre of the room was a thick metal pole, which reached right up to the ceiling. There was a small ledge coming off the post about a metre above the ground. The guards dragged him over to the pole and began to tie his wrists together behind it with a thick rope. His feet were placed on the ledge and then bound tightly with the rope. When they had finished, the guards took one last look at him and walked out of the room, laughing.

Aerrow was left standing for a few minutes in silence. He didn't mind, though. He was preparing himself for what was to come. Whatever it was, he knew it wasn't going to be good. He just had to keep reminding himself that he was doing this for his friends. They were safe, and he knew that knowing that would keep him strong through whatever was coming his way. The metal was cool on his back, but otherwise the rest of the room was warm. The faint light from outside and the silence of the room seemed to emphasize his heartbeat. He looked down at his feet trying to calm his nerves and quiet his beating heart.

Suddenly, the thick metal door slammed, and Aerrow looked up. The Dark Ace stepped out of the shadows, the firelight accentuating the scars on his face. Aerrow had suspected he had been there the whole time, but was surprised that it had taken him so long to show. He walked right up to Aerrow, until Aerrow could have reached out and punched him, except unfortunately his hands were bound behind the pole. Aerrow glared at him, but chose not to break the silence. The Dark Ace may have considered it a sign of weakness, and he certainly didn't want to show that.

"You were quieter than I expected," the Dark Ace said softly.

"I'm not a coward you know. Not that anyone here would have helped me anyway."

"Quite right, Aerrow. You are smarter than I expected. But not smart enough to join Cyclonia."

"That's because I'm loyal, unlike you. I'll never turn my back on the people who believe in me!"

"How valiant of you. Well, lets see how heroic you are after this!" In one swift motion, the Dark Ace grabbed his energy blade, switched it on so that it glowed a bright red, and slashed down Aerrow's front. Aerrow almost cried out in pain, but he stayed strong. Not only had the blow cut through his shirt, but it had also made a gash from his chest to his stomach, which was now bleeding profusely. He didn't want to give the Dark Ace the pleasure of seeing him in pain.

Despite the fact that Aerrow didn't show he felt the pain, the Dark Ace smiled. "That hurt, didn't it Aerrow? Shall I continue, or have you seen sense and decided to join us now?"

"Don't think you can win me over that easily, Dark Ace," Aerrow puffed, but tried to make it seem like he was unhurt.

"I'm glad you said that. I've been looking forward to this ever since Cyclonis gave me the job. It would be so… disappointing if you were to give up that easily. But don't worry. By the time I'm done with you, you will be begging to join us."

"You know I'd rather die!"

The Dark Ace sighed dramatically. "Kids these days have so much to learn. Let's begin our lesson, then, shall we? Number one," he said as he brought out a fire crystal and held it in front of Aerrow's face, "Play with fire, but only when you are in control of it!" He brought out a whip-like weapon and connected it with the fire crystal. It glowed a bright red, the same as Ace's energy blade. He reached up and tore off the remains of Aerrow's shirt before continuing. "You see, Aerrow. Here, I am in control, and you are not."

Even though he knew he was about to go through more pain than he was in already, Aerrow couldn't help but roll his eyes at the obviousness of the Dark Ace's comment. Sometimes he could be so stupid. He stopped as soon as he heard the whip crack. There was a moment in which nothing seemed to have happened, and he wondered if Ace had missed, until he felt a searing pain across his chest. The fire crystal made the whip cut and burn at the same time, giving the same effect as someone cutting you with a sword that had first sat in a fire until it was red-hot.

Aerrow had to bite his tongue to stop himself crying out. The pain was so intense. It was like nothing he had gone through before. He was still getting over the first whipping when he heard another crack. This time the pain across his shoulders was immediate. He bent his head down and scrunched his eyes, trying to hold back the scream that he so wanted to produce. But he wouldn't give in. Again, he heard another crack. This time the whip wrapped itself around his legs. The material of his pants gave him some protection at first, but soon enough the pain came. Aerrow was concentrating so hard that he barely noticed it anymore. His breathing was getting shallower and he could feel his body weakening.

He heard another crack, and tried to brace for the pain, but he couldn't have been prepared for what came. All of a sudden, his whole back was on fire, but not only that, the back of his legs and his arms were blistering too. The pain built up so much in his head that he couldn't scream, even if he wanted to. The room was going black around him. As everything started to go black, he realised that the Dark Ace must have hit the pole with the whip. The metal, being a conductor of heat, burnt anything that was touching it. Just as he lost consciousness, he heard the Dark Ace's manic laugh echo around the cell.

* * *

Aerrow opened his eyes carefully. His head throbbed, but the pain all over his body was worse. He didn't even try to move. He felt another presence in the cell, and slowly turned his head to find out whom it was. The pain was sharp, but not too bad. He found that there was an older woman who was sitting next to his bed, dressing the wounds on his chest. Noticing his movement, she looked up, and her brown eyes softened.

"Don't move too much. You've taken a fair beating. I've done as much as they will allow me, but unfortunately you'll be in a lot of pain for a long time." She paused, and picked up a small bowl, "Here, eat this. Apparently you're on quarter rations, so this is all you'll have to eat in a while."

Aerrow nodded, and whispered, "Thank you. For the food and the treatment."

"It's the least I can do, Aerrow, of the Storm Hawks. I know what they are torturing you for. They want you to join them. Of course, I, like many others, don't want you to. I believe that the war isn't over. We can still beat Cyclonia, but with you on their side, we don't have much hope. But what right do I have to tell you what to do? I know that if it was I they were torturing, I would have given in long ago. God knows the amount of pain you are going through. As a doctor, I have some idea, but this amount of pain I cannot fathom. All I can say is that you are the strongest and bravest person I know. If anyone can get out of this, it's you."

Aerrow was overcome with emotion. All he could say was, "What is your name?"

"Matilda. I am the doctor here. I was taken from my home on Terra Atmosia when the Cyclonians gained control."

"Matilda, I don't deserve this praise. You were there. You saw it when Cyclonia beat the Storm Hawks. We couldn't do it then, and we can't do it now. The others are getting on with their lives somewhere else, and that's what I'm going to do when I get out of here, too."

"So you think that, after all this time fighting Cyclonia, the rest of your squadron is going to give up? That they're just going to sit and watch as Cyclonia take over? I may just be a doctor, Aerrow, but I think that you, especially, would know about turning your back on those who believe in you." There was a knock at the door, and Matilda looked at the time. "I know that most people on Terra Atmosia still believe in you. The Cyclonians won't be expecting you to fight back. I know you can do it. I, for one, still believe in you." There was another knock. "And now, Sky Knight, it is time for me to go. I hope I see you again, but of course in much better circumstances next time. Farewell." She gave him a fleeting smile, then turned and knocked on the door. It opened to let her past, and then closed again, leaving Aerrow in the dark.

He could feel it again: the desire to fight for what he believed in. Just knowing that there were people out there who thought that he could do it made hope rise in his chest. Despite the pain, and his doubtful future, Aerrow went to sleep happy for the first time in days.

* * *

_Yay!!! Aerrow's happy again!_

_Sorry about the longer updating time in advance. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP._

_Everyone who reviews gets to go to a movie with the Storm Hawks character of their choice!! (I bags Aerrow, but I'm sure he won't mind seeing a few extra movies...)_

_Review please! P-)_


	10. Get Going

_Hey Everybody!_

_Sorry its been so long... I went to Sydney for a week and then school started again yesterday, but I've tried to get this one up as fast as possible. _

_The next one probs won't be up till this weekend._

_Again, thanks to my wonderful reviewers: SakariWolfe, canadianidi0t, chocoholic4eva, Diehardstormhawksfan, Knife86 and BlueDragon123. Looks like Aerrow is going to see a few movies. I wonder why no one picked Stork...?_

_Anyway, my apologies if this chapter isn't that great. I wrote it a bit quickly. Its sorta a happy chapter after the last one, so I hope you like it._

_Now, enough of my blabble... get going! :)_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Piper/Radarr: Get Going**

Piper and Radarr were having the time of their lives. So what if the Terra was in utter chaos, and all the guards were searching for them? At the moment, they couldn't give a damn. They were back together again and that was all that mattered. It's not like they'd gone and drawn attention to themselves, either. They hadn't gone and shouted in the streets "I'm the Storm Hawk you're looking for!" Nothing like that. They'd stayed hidden, but had had a lot of fun along the way.

Well, as soon as they'd had their little reunion party, Piper had dragged Radarr off to get a 'bath'. (The inverted commas are because Radarr did not believe that being dunked and scrubbed red raw in the middle of the town fountain could count as a bath. Baths were supposed to be _relaxing_, and it was obvious that **someone** did not understand this.) Ok, I can't say that bathing in the middle of Atmos was exactly staying hidden, but it was a necessity that Piper could not avoid. Anyway, the people were so disgusted at how dirty Radarr was that they didn't even bother to ask about the Storm Hawks bizzo. Radarr was for once, grateful that no one really knew he was part of the Storm Hawks.

The next thing that was on both of their minds was food. Piper had left all her supplies with Dove and Wren, and Radarr hadn't exactly been resourceful while he was here, thus they had no stores. So they decided to take a visit to the market. Neither of them had any money, but it didn't matter. Who was to stop them getting some food, and having a bit of fun along the way? Their first trick was to get Radarr to do a bit of his 'dancing'. He gathered quite a crowd and the shopkeepers were really enjoying the extra business, so Piper decided to ask to 'borrow' some of their food for a trick. Radarr balanced a hat on his head and tried to catch the stuff that Piper threw to him. He missed a bit of it, but it was all part of the fun, and when he had gathered enough in the hat, they ran back to their hide out, both laughing at the looks on the peoples faces as they were running away (and Piper at the egg splattered all over Radarr's face). But they hadn't finished there. All the food disappeared in a flash, and they were still hungry. Not only that, but both were secretly looking forward to more fun. They did a few more stunts and then decided it was enough for one day. Their stomachs were full and they were exhausted from laughing so much.

However, they soon enough realised that it couldn't all be fun and games. Piper had helped Radarr to fix his hideout, and it was now big enough for two, while still being cosy. They were lying down, still chuckling over the day's antics and about to sleep off their full stomachs when a voice outside disturbed them. It wasn't the voice that was the problem; plenty of people walked past without realising they were there, and the rest just ignored them, thinking that they were hobos. It was what the voice was saying that caused their smiles to turn into worried frowns.

"…A Storm Hawks vehicle has been spotted on Terra Atmosia. We've tried to find the rider but have been unsuccessful so far. We were under the impression that you would want to know."

A crackle, and then a reply could be heard from a radio, but only faintly, ""Yes, you are quite right. I shall alert Cyclonis straight away, and then I will be there as soon as possible. If you happen to find them without me, keep them alive until I get there, understood?"

It was the unmistakable voice of Ravess. The two Storm Hawks looked at each other worriedly. Her voice brought back memories of the last time they met, and it sent off red-flashing alarms inside their heads.

"We have to get out of here, Radarr. I don't know how long they're going to take before they realize that I'm in disguise. No doubt it will be soon enough, and then they'll bring out a crystal sensor. We'll both be done for if that happens," Piper whispered. She had already begun to pack the essentials in a small bag, "The only question is, how the heck are we going to escape this place?"

Radarr shook his head sadly. He didn't know any other way of getting off the Terra other than by skimmer. And that was impossible. Piper's skimmer was being guarded heavily, and the Talons had confiscated all other vehicles. By the sound of it, Piper hadn't thought of any other way out, either. She was silently finishing putting stuff in her bag, every now and again pausing and shaking her head. If Piper had a plan, she'd start getting verbal diarrhea, and you wouldn't be able to stop her talking until she was sure you understood the plan inside out. Radarr guessed why that's why she was the mission planner, but it could get really annoying sometimes. Now, though, his only wish was that her face would light up and she'd start speaking at 100 miles an hour. He knew he'd probably regret saying that, but she did come up with really good plans, and it was their only chance to get out of here. Sadly though, Piper remained silent, and she stood up when she had completed packing.

"Come, on, Radarr. Let's go out there see what's going on," she said sadly.

Radarr got up and followed her out. She smiled sadly and ruffled the fur on his head. He wouldn't normally let this happen, and he did ruffle his fur back to normal afterwards, but he went along with it because he thought it would make her a bit happier, something that he wanted very much.

The small spring in Piper's step didn't last long, though. They were walking away from the main town of Atmosia, and up onto one of the hills at the back of the Terra. Maybe Piper thought that it would give her some idea of escape, Radarr didn't know. But whatever the reason was, it ended up not being such a good idea. Radarr was walking up the hill in front of Piper. He was looking down at the green grass, still trying to think how they could get off the Terra, when Piper whispered his name urgently. He turned around, and saw that she had stopped walking a few meters back. Her eyes were looking somewhere over his shoulder, and they were wide with fear. He turned around slowly, knowing that what he was about to see was most likely not what he wanted it to be. Sure enough, it wasn't.

A small ship was hovering just above the top of the hill, probably only 50 metres away. It wouldn't have been any bigger than the Condor, but there was only two of them (well, one and a half, when you think about it) and who knew how many people there were on there? Not only that, but the ship was decorated in red, with the Cyclonian symbol emblazed on its sides. It wasn't a Cyclonian Destroyer, more like Ravess' Flagship, but it wasn't that either. It must be a new ship designed by the Cyclonians, Radarr decided. He wondered how the Cyclonians had got here so fast. Surely it would take them at least 2 hours to prepare their troops and send them out here, but it had only been half an hour. Maybe it was a super fast airship that Cyclonis had created. Radarr didn't know, and at the moment, he didn't exactly care. A burst of evil laughter had erupted from the speakers at the top of the ship, and he ran, squeaking, to behind Piper's legs, until he realized that he should be a bit more brave. And so he took a sky-fu stance, staring daggers at the ship, but still staying as close to Piper as possible.

A hatch at the side of the ship opened, revealing an energy cannon, which was pointing right at Piper. She hardly had time to squeak before she was hit by a blast from the cannon. But instead of falling over, hurt, she glowed a grey-red for a moment, and then her appearance changed, as if she had just dropped the chroma crystal in her pocket. She watched her hands changing colour, and muttered to herself.

"A Chroma Switch. As far as I know, I'm the only one who has ever created one of these. How did they make it so fast? How did they know this was me? What is going on?" She began to cry, knowing that their situation was now bleak. Soon they would be joining Aerrow.

She looked up to the sound of the main hatch opening. A figure stepped out of the darkness, but the tears were blinding her eyes so that she couldn't see a thing. The warmth of Radarr next to her left suddenly, and she started searching franticly for him, until she spotted a blue blur racing towards the ship.

"Radarr! Stop! What are you doing?" she shook her head at the hopelessness of the situation, and fresh tears ran down her cheeks. She addressed the figure now, not caring who he or she was, the tears choking her voice, "What do you want?"

A strange, yet eerily familiar voice replied, "I want my friends back."

"Stork?" she was too amazed to say anything else.

"Hi Piper."

Her voice suddenly came back to her, "What do you think you're doing, driving a Cyclonian ship!? There could be Talons on board!"

"Don't you recognise the ship, Piper?"

She looked over the ship in amazement, "The Condor? What?… how?.." her voice trailed off. She just couldn't believe how different their ship looked.

"Long story, I'll tell you later. Best you get inside now, don't you think? If we get away now, we might, and I repeat _might_ be able to get away without running into the swarms of Cyclonians coming this way."

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry Stork, I was being stupid," and she ran up to the ship and hugged Stork tightly.

"I knew it," he said while prising her off him and then spraying himself with a ghastly smelling liquid," Definitely mind worms. First you start being stupid, then you actually admit that you were being stupid, and now you're hugging me."

Piper rolled her eyes. Whatever had happened to him, he was still the same old Stork. "Come on, then. Lets get inside before I infect the whole Atmos, shall we? Is Radarr around?" then she looked up at him hopefully, "or anyone else?"

"Sorry Piper, its just you, me and Radarr at the moment," he said while leading her inside, "although I do have an idea where Finn might be."

"Great. Then lets get going!"

* * *

_Now, I must firstly apologise for my **very **lame ending... *grimace*_

_If you are also grimacing, I'm sorry. If you're not, I can't think of anything to say but **REVIEW!!**_

_And that goes for everyone. Thanks and I hope to hear from you soon! ;)_


	11. Departure and Arrival

_Hi Everyone!_

_I'm apologising in advance for this chapter. I had a vomiting bug yesterday and now I have a headache, so I sorta had writer's block. But I wanted to get this chapter up for you guys. I promise the next chapter will be better, although it may not be up till next weekend. People who reviewed - look below, those who didn't - read on and enjoy!_

_**BlueDragon123: **Stork forgives you for not picking him, but he wants to check you for mind worms. I'd run away now if I were you. Sorry about the longer update time. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and please keep reviewing!_

_**canadianidi0t: **I'm glad you like my Radarr bits. I think it comes easily for me to write from his POV... i don't know what that says about me as a person though. Thanks for your continuous reviews and I hope you like this chapter!_

_**SakariWolfe:** Yeah, you can't go through a story without a bit of cheese, can you? Thanks for reviewing all the time, I really appreciate it. I don't know if you'll like this chapter, but as I said, the next one should be better._

_**WhispertheWolf: **I'll remember next time if I ever see chocoholic's name to write it down as you. I think Aerrow would rather go and see a movie with you anyway. (don't tell her I said that) As always, thanks for the review!_

_**Theos the Hedgehog: **Yep. Aerrow rescue mission coming up soon... I think. I'm glad you're not to disappointed in my cheesy ending. Enjoy this chapter!_

_**Hawkfur the Ninja: **I think there is a sadistic person in all of us. To tell the truth, I really enjoyed writing that chapter. And thanks for the compliment (about me making Cyclonis and Dark Ace evil)... at least I think its a compliment. Probably means I'm an evil person, but I knew that before. *evil laughs* Thanks for reviewing!_

_Ok, now I'm done with this very long author's note..._

* * *

**Chapter 11: Finn/Junko: Departure and Arrival**

"Chica-Cha!" announced Finn as he crossed their makeshift finishing line, "the Finnster is the winnster! And so are those fine looking ladies over there, cause I'm about to drop in and say hi!" Finn brought his skimmer to a stop and pretty much ran over to a bunch of young girls who were watching on and giggling.

"Finn, that's not fair, you cheated!" Junko yelled after him.

"Sorry Junko? I didn't quite catch what you said there!" came a voice from somewhere in the middle of a pile of girls.

"Never mind," Junko said to no one in particular.

This was the third race Finn and Junko had held to check out how the repairs on their skimmers were going. And it seemed that they were finally ready. Both skimmers had managed to get through the rigorous course that they had set up, including flying, biking and dodging, for the first time without breaking down. Junko breathed a sigh of relief. Now they could finally get out of here and help the others. That is, as soon as Finn stopped playing the Domo and decided to help out.

"Finn! FINN! Get over here now! Its time for us to go!"

"Oh, yeah Junko, I'll just be a minute!"

Junko scoffed. Finn? A minute? With girls? He had to be kidding himself thinking that Finn would leave them, even if it was to go and save their friends. Suddenly, he got an idea. If Finn wouldn't leave the girls, then the girls would have to leave Finn. Pretty smart for a Wallop, hey? Junko was quite proud of himself.

"Hey, Finn? Didn't the doctor tell you that the vomiting bug you have is highly contagious?" he shouted across to the pack of girls.

Junko had to say, he wasn't expecting such an immediate affect. The girls started making excuses and walking away, while Finn was left by himself, still desperately trying to bring them back. "No, you don't understand. I don't have a bug! It's just Junko's idea of a joke! Please, listen to me! I'm not sick!" When the girls had all left, he walked over to Junko. "What did you do that for? I mean, yeah you don't get as many girls as me, but there's no need to get jealous. I would never have expected it from you, Junko."

"Don't be stupid, Finn. Why would I be jealous of you? Remember, you made a promise that as soon as the skimmers were ready, we'd go and find the others? How does that involve talking to girls?"

"Ok, fine, you're right. So, are we ready to go, then?" Finn asked, looking around at the skimmers and checking that they had all of their supplies.

Junko examined his bag, "Actually, maybe I'll just go get some more food. You know, in case the others haven't got any when we get there. We wouldn't want to starve or anything, would we? You don't mind, do you, Finn?" And without waiting for an anwer Junko ran off to the palace to collect more food for his already full bag.

"Oh, no worries, Junko. Go get as much food as you like, I don't mind at all. 'Just in case the others haven't got any.' Yeah, right." Finn mimicked Junko, "I could've stayed with the girls for longer." He sat down and lent against his skimmer to wait for Junko to come back.

About ten minutes later, Junko returned, his arms full of food. "Sorry about the wait, Finn. I just had a quick snack while I was there." Finn rolled his eyes. Did Junko ever stop eating? "Anyway, I'm ready to go now."

"Um, Junko? Where are you going to put all that food? It's not exactly going to fit in your bag, is it?" Finn pointed out.

"Oh, right. I didn't think about that. Oh, well. I'm just going to have to eat it now, won't I? At least I won't be as hungry later, right?"

Highly doubting what Junko just said, Finn looked on in disgust as he stuffed the armfuls of food down his throat. When Junko had finished, Finn cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry Finn. I forgot to ask. Did you want some?"

"Nah, I think I'll be right. Are we going to go now?"

Junko just nodded in reply, and both drivers revved their skimmers into action. They drove through the town one last time, to say goodbye to King Agar and their other friends (i.e. girls). After their short parade through the town, they headed towards the edge of the terra to take off. The skimmers rose into the air above Terra Vapos, both riders looking down on the people they had left. They had only flown a few hundred metres when Finn voiced a concern.

"Ah, Junko? Where are we going, exactly?"

"I dunno Finn. Where would you like to go?"

"Junko! I thought you knew where the others would be!"

"Well, it seems I may have left that minor detail out."

"Nuh duh!" Finn sighed, "Maybe it would have been a good idea to think about that _before_ we left the terra! We're just going to be flying around aimlessly, running into… Cyclonians!!!" Finn's eyes widened as he pointed a shaking finger at a ship that had appeared in front of them. They stopped suddenly as a horn sounded from the vehicle.

"You know what, Finn? That horn sounded like the Condor."

"Don't be stupid, Junko. Why would the Condor be painted red and have the Cyclonian symbol all over it?"

"Well, if you ask me, it is a pretty clever disguise. Sounds like one of Piper's plans, I reckon."

"Would you stop thinking, and run!" Finn turned his skimmer around and began to speed off in the opposite direction, except that he wasn't going anywhere, cause Junko was holding onto the wing of his skimmer.

"Finn, wait! It _is_ the Condor, see?"

"No, I don't see, Junko! Stop being stupid and let me go! Do you want to get us killed?"

"No, it is! See, there's Piper, and Stork, and Radarr! I can see them! Come on!" And he started heading towards the ship, dragging Finn and his skimmer behind him.

The hangar bay was open when they got to the ship, and Finn lost some of his suspicions when he recognised the structure of the bay. "If you're wrong, Junko, and you get us killed, then I'm blaming you."

"Whatever, Finn. Now come on! I can't wait to see how the others are going!"

They walked towards the bridge, Junko with confidence and Finn cautiously, looking around everywhere for Cyclonians. The door to the bridge opened, and they were met with a flying bundle of blue fur and calls of "Finn!" and "Junko!" The next thing they knew, Piper was pulling them into a group hug.

"See Finn," said Junko over Piper's shoulder, "I told you it was the Condor."

"I knew it was the Condor the whole time, Junko. I was just testing whether you would believe me or not."

Piper and Junko locked eyes and shook their heads, knowing smiles on their faces.

"Whaaaat??"

* * *

_Ok, I promise to stop lame endings... next chapter :)_

_And, for all you sadistic people out there who enjoyed Aerrow getting tortured a few chapters ago, I am asking for suggestions. What type of torturing device would you like the Dark Ace to use on Aerrow next? I will give you credit in the chapter if you come up with a good idea._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Please review! I can feel a beach party with the Storm Hawks coming on for all those who review!!! *Yay! Aerrow in boardies!!*_


	12. Three Bad Words

_Hi! I'm back!!_

_Ok, so this chapter isn't great, just a bit of a filler before Aerrow's, which will be up within 2 days (i promise)._

_Thank you to all my reviewers, I'll say more next chapter about all your wonderful torture ideas and whose I'll be using._

_So sorry all those people who were expecting a really exciting chapter, but you'll just have to wait a few days._

_Now, please read on!_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Stork: Three Bad Words**

"Three words: Bar-Be-Que!" Finn's voice rang out from the hangar bay. He had decided to celebrate his and Junko's arrival in style. Stork just groaned. Under Piper's orders, he had been setting a new course for the Condor at the time he heard the shout. A barbeque meant a _little_ more than three words to him. Yep, Stork was thinking about the last time those words had sounded around the Condor. To him, a barbeque meant six particular things, guaranteed:

1. Finn going on an air guitar rampage

2. Junko going food crazy

3. Piper's giggles ringing in his ears for hours

4. Radarr doing all these things combined (well, not giggling, but chirping) plus obviously practising for the next _So You Think You Can Dance _series

5. Any number of unknown diseases hanging around, for example Barbeque-Party-Flesh-Eating-Mites, which _definitely _exist

6. Him, Stork, being bossed around and doing all the work, plus cleaning up the ensuing mess that always (no exceptions) followed

And naturally, that was what happened. Sure, the rest of the squadron had a great time. But, as soon as Finn's voice had rung out around the condor, and the replying cheer had been heard, the commands started.

"Stork, fire up the barbeque! It's time to PAR-TAY!"

"Stork, can you tell Finn to stop playing that ear-splitting music?!"

"Hey, Stork! Wanna see me eat this shrimp through my nose?"

"Stork, I think Radarr wants you to check out his new dance."

"Can someone judge this air guitar competition? Stork, come over here! Just say me, and you'll be fine."

"Stork, please talk to Finn! I'm getting the biggest headache!"

"Umm, Stork, Radarr just threw up. Could you clean it up?"

"We need more food, Stork! And quickly! I'm starving!"

"Hey, Stork! Come check out what these crystals do!"

(Upon the crystals exploding in his face) "Oops, (giggle) sorry Stork. That wasn't meant to happen."

As you can imagine, by the time everyone had settled down a bit, Stork was just a little annoyed. And paranoid. He was certain that he had been attacked by Barbeque-Party-Flesh-Eating-Mites, and he kept scratching himself everywhere. He looked around at the rest of the room. It was a mess. Finn was lying across the food table, doing heaven knows what. He was spread out so that half of the food had fallen onto the floor. Junko was lying on the ground underneath the table, his mouth open, catching food as it fell over the side. Piper was sitting on the ground and leaning against a chair with her eyes closed, quietly stroking Radarr, who had fallen asleep in her lap. Stork sighed. Peace at last.

It wasn't to last. He had started walking back towards his room, where he was going to try to find a cure for the Barbeque-Party-Flesh-Eating-Mites, in silence, when the whole thing started again. Finn had sat up yelling, "I have an idea!" and, proof that Finn getting ideas was indeed a dangerous thing, he knocked the bowl that was placed on his stomach off the table and onto Junko. The bowl landed on Junko's head and smashed immediately (Junko had a pretty hard head), causing him to yell out in pain, both sounds waking up Radarr, who thought they'd been attacked and started punching Piper. Finn leaned over to say sorry to Junko, but made the table topple over in the process, and so table and Finn both fell onto Junko. By that time, Piper had managed to calm down Radarr, and Stork, for once, had done nothing. Except maybe laugh as the events unfolded in front of him.

It turned out Finn's idea hadn't been worth the trouble. They had cleaned up the majority of the room – together. Even the pieces of food on the floor and the smashed bowl had made their way to the bin, or the human vacuum cleaner (I don't need to tell you who that is, but he isn't exactly human). Junko's head sported a large purple bruise, but other than that he was fine. It wasn't until the room was pretty much back to normal that Piper thought to ask Finn what his idea was.

Finn had obviously been hoping that they had forgotten about it, and embarrassedly admitted, "Well, it's a bit… lame."

"Go on, Finn. I didn't get my head smashed by a glass bowl for nothing, you know," Junko replied.

"It was just… you know… ok, I'll say it. I thought that since we'd been through so much by ourselves, and we don't really know what happened to anyone else, that maybe we could share our stories. That's it."

And that was how they ended up here, on the bridge, sitting on chairs in a circle. Sorta like an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting (not that he'd know). Stork rolled his eyes. Trust Finn to make that much of a fuss over such a 'great' idea. Most of them had already shared their stories. They had decided that Stork should start, and although he warned them of the dangers of listening to such a frightening experience (eg. Post-traumatic storyitis) they remained adamant that he should be the first to share his story. Piper followed, causing everyone to wonder what had become of Dove and Wren. Radarr's story took the longest, because he insisted on telling every minor detail and so it ended up like a _very_ long game of charades. Junko had gone next, and Finn was just finishing up when there was a 'beep' from somewhere near the steering controls.

Stork, along with Piper, got up and walked over to the window. They looked outside, seeing red skies and dark grey clouds below them. Their gaze was drawn to a dark silhouette in the distance. The centre of the Cyclonian empire.

"Looks like we've reached our destination," said Stork quietly.

"I think it's time we got back to our mission."

"Which is?"

"We're going to save Aerrow," Piper replied, turning to face the rest of the squadron, who were looking up at her with expectant faces. "We need a plan."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Again, a reminder that Aerrow's chapter will be up within 2 days._

_And, because she referred people to my story, **please check out BlueDragon123's story "Escape from Terra Zartacla"**_

_Also, have a good weekend!!! =D_


	13. Will You Join Cyclonia?

_Ok, I'm back with the chapter most people have been looking forward to!_

_Just a few quick notes first: _

_1. I don't know if you'd realised, but i've sorta been writing it like Aerrow is in Cyclonia, which he's not. (I only just realised myself by the way) So Piper and the others have gone to Cyclonia to save Aerrow when he's actually on Zartacla. However, it might make another chapter out of my story, so I'm not really complaining._

_2. Thanks to my reviewers of the last 2 chapters: (BlueDragon123, WhispertheWolf and Diehardstormhawksfan are mentioned below) SakariWolfe, PiperRulz, Saerphe, canadianidi0t and Hawkfur the Ninja. To those of you who sent torture ideas that I didn't use, I'm sorry._

_**3. [Please read] **These were the people's ideas that I used: **BlueDragon123** came up with the idea of using the energy blade cause that's what his dad was killed with, **WhispertheWolf made up the Pit, Diehardstormhawksfan** gave me the idea of dunking poor Aerrow into icey water._

_Ok, formalities are done, please pretty please enjoy it!!!! (Oh, and its my longest chapter yet, by the way.)_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Aerrow: Will You Join Cyclonia?**

Mornings on Terra Zartacla were the quietest: the only time you could have to think without being interrupted by guards or the screams of other prisoners. Usually, Aerrow was grateful for peace. But today was different. He longed to hear, see or smell _anything_. Even the smell of the Dark Ace's stinky breath would be better than this. He didn't even know if it was morning. But I guess that's what you would expect when you're locked in a room that is exactly one cubic metre in size. When no light, sound or smell can get in how could you recognize the time of day? It was a new form of torture from Cyclonis. Probably the worst yet. Aerrow was cramped in a room with his own thoughts and pain. And after the events of a few days ago, both weren't very nice to be with.

It has been about five days since his first torture session with the Dark Ace. Fortunately, Ace had been called back to Cyclonia the day afterwards, and so Aerrow had had an extra day of recuperation. Not that it had helped, though. If anything, it had caused the Dark Ace to be even more intent on giving Aerrow pain the next day. He shudders just thinking about it.

A loud thud on the door, and Aerrow is woken from his slumber. Pain shoots up his back, and through his whole body, reminding him of where he is. The Dark Ace enters the room, his face filled with an evil joy – the joy that can only come from causing other people pain. He walks purposely towards Aerrow and lifts him from the bed by the collar, making him almost cry out in pain.

Their faces are inches apart when the Dark Ace whispers, "Will you join Cyclonia?"

"Never," Aerrow replied, spitting in his face for good measure.

As soon as the words had left his mouth, Aerrow was dragged back to the torture chamber he had been in only a few days ago. This time, two guards followed behind the Dark Ace and stayed in the room once the door had shut. He was not tied to the pole like last time, rather the Dark Ace motioned to the guards and each one gripped an arm. Both men were large, with the build and strength of a wallop, and Aerrow, in his weakened state, had no hope of competing with their force.

"Master Cyclonis thinks that it's time for me to show you something," Ace said.

"I'd say thinkwas a bit of a strong word," Aerrow replied, with a slight sense of his cocky grin. The smile did not disappear even when he received a hard slap across the cheek from the Dark Ace.

"Do not speak about Master Cyclonis like that," the Dark Ace snarled. Aerrow just smirked at Ace's feeble retort. He had won the first battle, and he was enjoying it. "Aerrow, one; Dark Ace, zera!" he thought to himself. [Sorry, just had to put in that quote from "Second Chances," cause I love it so much]

The Dark Ace turned away so that his back was facing Aerrow. "Did you ever wonder, Aerrow, how your father died?" that wiped the smirk right of his face.

"You killed him," Aerrow said with disgust, "That's all I need to know."

"Touchy subject, I see. You want to know more, though. I can feel it. I can show you how he died, if you like."

"I'm not going to get a choice anyway, am I?"

"You're learning quickly, Aerrow," he turned, so that he was facing Aerrow again, and walked slowly towards him. He switched on his energy blade so that it glowed bright red, and began examining it, before talking once more, "Your father was the first person I killed with this blade."

He looked up, and leered at the expression on Aerrow's face. It was a mixture of disgust and curiosity, which obviously egged him on. "A gift from Cyclonia, for joining them. I couldn't wait to try it out. I dare say if you joined us, you would also get a new weapon."

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again: I will never join Cyclonia. Plus, I think you'll remember that my energy blades work perfectly well."

"Well, then. I think its time for a small demonstration," he said, while walking so that he was behind Aerrow. "You see, the day that I betrayed your father, we were fighting Cyclonia. I was his co-pilot. He had flown straight towards the old Master Cyclonis, but Cyclonis had not moved from her seat, because she had promised your father to me. He realised just before I struck him. He looked over his shoulder, but it was too…" Aerrow felt Dark Ace's energy blade slice down his back, and he screamed from the pain. The two guards on either side of him let go, and he fell to the floor, warm blood soaking his shirt, "… late." The last thing he heard before he lost consciousness was Ace's evil cackle and, "Don't worry, Aerrow. You won't die, like your father. I'll make sure of that."

He had awoken not because he wanted to, but because there was a very unpleasant smell in his nose. He shook his head trying to get away from it, but it just made him cry out in pain. The stuff was placed under his nose again, and he snapped his eyes open, only to have them meet the Dark Ace's red ones. He went to recoil, but found that he was lying down surrounded by guards, so he got up into a kneeling position instead, but not without a great deal of pain. He could feel that the wound on his back had not been dressed, but the bleeding had stopped. He closed his eyes to clear his head, then glared at the Dark Ace.

"Welcome to the Pit, Aerrow. No, you're not in it yet," he said when Aerrow began looking around. "But you will be soon. The Pit is a room measuring exactly one cubic metre. You will not be able to stand or stretch inside it. No light, sound or smell can penetrate the walls, so we will not be able to hear you scream. Unfortunately. This," he handed Aerrow a piece of bread and a small cup of water, "is going to be your last meal until we come and get you. Which will be… as long as we feel like."

He waited until Aerrow had finished, and then grabbed him by the arms and forced him up. Aerrow could hardly stand because of the pain in his back, so he wasn't worried about sitting down the whole time. The Dark Ace dismissed all of the guards except two, one who walked beside Aerrow, making sure he didn't escape, and the other going ahead to open a small door, obviously leading to the Pit. He was thrown inside roughly, and got a quick view of the small, bare room in the light before the Dark Ace said, "Enjoy!" and closed the door.

That was, he thought, about two days ago. He couldn't be sure though. It felt like it had been at least five, but Aerrow knew how slowly time could drag when one was in a situation like this. He was almost delirious; he was dehydrated and his throat was parched, his stomach seemed to be eating itself he was so hungry, he was frustrated from lack of movement (sometimes he forgot the ceiling was just above his head and he tried to get up and pace the room), and he had torn open the wound on his back because of his frustrated movements, and it had started bleeding again, causing him more pain than was necessary.

Being stuck in a room with just your thoughts for company at a time like this isn't exactly pleasant. He replayed the Storm Hawks defeat and his torture sessions over and over in his head. Most of all, he thought about his father's death. He tried to think about something else, but whenever his mind wandered it seemed to come back to his dad. It wasn't all bad, though. Well, not the mental side of it, anyway. Sitting in a dark, silent room by himself also brought up images of who he was doing this for: his friends and supporters. In that way, being locked in a small room wasn't bad, because it gave him hope. But when the door finally opened and light blinded his eyes, he realised he had much bigger problems.

"Good morning, Aerrow," the Dark Ace said, ignoring Aerrow's cries of pain as he was again dragged from the Pit, "decided to join Cyclonia yet?"

"Not on your life," Aerrow replied through a hoarse throat and gritted teeth. His whole body was on fire. His back refused to straighten and all of his wounds had reopened, making him weak because of the lack of food and water and the massive amounts of blood loss. And yet he thought of his father, friends and supporters, and continued to stay strong. He even felt a bit of pleasure at seeing a spark of annoyance in the Dark Ace's eyes.

"I have to say, Master Cyclonis is getting impatient. But she has something else planned for you where she is certain you will fold."

"I told you, I would rather die than join Cyclonia!" Aerrow said gruffly.

"I suppose you're thirsty, Aerrow? Then I will be glad to escort you to get a nice, long drink."

Aerrow suspected something was up, but he had no choice but to follow the Dark Ace. It wasn't only because he was dying of thirst, but two guards had roughly picked him up and made him follow behind. They came to a bare room, about the same size as his cell. There was a large wooden barrel placed in the middle, which the Dark Ace was standing in front of. The guards pushed him forward brutally, and he fell to the ground without the energy to get up. Dark Ace must have dismissed them, because Aerrow heard the door close, and he was alone with Ace.

"It's time for a little apple bobbing," Ace said, while roughly picking Aerrow up off the floor and making him kneel in front of the barrel, "Without the apples." Aerrow felt the Dark Ace move so that he was standing behind him, and then place his ice-like hands on Aerrow's back, making him gasp. "One last question. Will you join Cyclonia?" he snarled.

"No." Suddenly Aerrow felt the Dark Ace push down on his back, and his face was flying towards the water in the barrel. He took a deep breath before his head was submerged. The water burned, but it wasn't hot. It was freezing. He struggled to get back up, but he was weak, and one of Ace's hands was on top of his head, keeping it down. Then he remembered that he was thirsty. The water burned his throat as it went down, but he could feel it finally getting to his water-deprived muscles. He took another gulp, and another, until he became aware that he needed to breathe. He was shivering violently from the cold, but that wasn't his immediate concern. If only he could get oxygen into his lungs. Blackness was beginning to swirl in front of his eyes. His lungs were convulsing trying to get air into them. So this was how he was going to die. He was about to faint when a tugging at his hair brought him above the water.

He drank in the air greedily, gasping for breath. He could hear the Dark Ace laughing in the background. His face was numb from the cold water.

"So, Aerrow. Will you join Cyclonia now? Or do you want to try to get another apple?" he chuckled.

"Not- on- your- life," Aerrow replied breathlessly.

"And… down we go."

His head was plunged back into the water, this time, without even taking a big breath. It was pain beyond pain. Blood from the wound in his chest was staining the water, and no doubt Ace's hands were also bloodstained. His face was numb, and his lungs burning. Again, he was just about to faint when he was hauled up from the water.

As he was struggling for breath, he heard a voice spat in his ear, "Will you join Cyclonia?"

"Never."

Again, and again, his head was thrust into the water. Each time he hardly got to breathe and reply to the question before it happened once more. Each time he got weaker and weaker. Finally, his body couldn't take it any more. He passed out.

*******

Arguing voices brought him to his senses. His head was fuzzy, but he could make out the voice of the Dark Ace, and the other – a woman, but not Cyclonis.

"If you don't let me treat him, he will die!"

"It is no longer our loss. Cyclonis will not be too distraught that he is dead. We only wanted to cause him more suffering by killing his friends, but I will be glad to do it instead."

It took Aerrow a while before he realized the woman was Matilda, the lady who had nursed him before. "You cannot make me move! I will stay here and I will treat him. You cannot stop me!"

"Oh, but I think we can. If I just happened to chuck you in there with him now… oops, no medicine! No other doctor, no way of treating him. You can have the pleasure of watching him die…"

His head, like the rest of his body, was on fire. He was hardly taking anything in. Aerrow gave up trying to listen to what they were saying and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

_Ok folks, that's all for another week. I hope you liked it, and again thanks to BlueDragon123, WhispertheWolf and Diehardstormhawksfan for their fantastic torture ideas. If you really appreciate them, you will PM them your thanks._

_Oh, and just a tip. In case you didn't know, the review button is down there and has green writing with the word "Review" on it. It is begging you to press it!!_

_This is goodbye for another week! _


	14. Raid Cyclonia

_Damn physics assignments... i hate them so much._

_Sorry about the late update, guys. And I'm still in a bit of a hurry so I won't give a little note to each of my reviewers, but thanks to the seven of you who did review my last chapter._

_And now I'm not feeling quite so evil any more (I think i got it out of my system), but i think my Radarr bit is a bit dodge, so sorry about that._

_Happy Mother's day everyone!! Enjoy the chapter! =D_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Piper/Radarr: Raid Cyclonia**

"Ok," said Piper, bashing the table with her hand for emphasis and looking up at the rest of the squadron, "does everyone understand now?"

Finn, Junko and Radarr all stared at her with uncomprehending expressions. Their eyes were full of confusion and their mouths were hanging open. She could even see a bit of dribble running down Junko's chin. As if they all suddenly noticed her glare, they quickly plastered fake smiles on their faces and began nodding their heads. Stork was the only one who was honest.

"Nope."

Piper sighed and rolled her eyes. "Ok, so I'm guessing none of you others get it either?" As expected, they all shook their heads. "Fine. For the third and final time, I'll explain it in simple terms," she said as she began unravelling a photocopy of a hand drawn map of Cyclonia. "This, if you didn't listen the first time, is a map of Cyclonia compiled by all Atmosian Sky Knights. It's pretty accurate, considering how much time some of them spent in there. So, as you can see, we will never cover all that ground without getting caught. Bearing that in mind, Radarr and I," Radarr gave her two thumbs up, "will go undercover for a day or two and try to find out where they're holding Aerrow. While we're there, you guys have to keep out of sight. It won't be long before they discern that…

"Um, Piper?"

Piper sighed, "Yes Stork?"

"Maybe you should explain what 'discern' means, for those two buffoons over there?" He pointed to his right with his thumb.

She followed where he was pointing, and found that Finn and Junko were so confused that they hadn't even noticed Stork just called them buffoons. It was probably lucky, too, otherwise she would be just about witnessing the outbreak of World War III.

"Ok… Finn, Junko? I'll start that sentence again, shall I? It won't be long before the Cyclonians realise that the Condor isn't exactly a Cyclonian ship, and you guys will be in huge trouble. That's why you have to keep out of sight. However, we'll be in touch with you through these walkie-talkies," and she threw one to Stork, who juggled it for a second before holding it out in front of him by the antenna like it was a venomous snake, before Finn grabbed it from him. "Stork's in charge," Piper declared quickly.

"What? Why???" asked Finn.

"Finn, don't you remember the last time you were in charge?" said Junko.

"Oh. Right. Stork's in charge," conceded Finn, handing the walkie-talkie back to Stork and watching with bemusement as he coated it in anti-bacterial spray.

"So while you guys are having a jolly old time wherever you decide to go," Piper continued, ignoring the cries of, 'Sweeet! Time to go to Tropica!' and '_Please_, take me with you!', "Radarr and I will be exploring the castle and talking to the guards, trying to find out where they're keeping Aerrow. When we know, we'll come back and plan a rescue."

She looked up at her team-mates again. Finn and Stork were now arguing about where they were going to go for the next few days. Radarr had somehow become caught in the middle of the argument and was cowering with his head in his arms. Junko seemed to be the only one listening.

"Ok," said Piper, again bashing the table with her hand for emphasis and looking around at the rest of the squadron, to make sure Finn and Stork had finally stopped arguing, "does everyone understand _now_?"

"Yes, Piper," was the combined reply, which made Piper sigh with relief. The argument quickly began again, with Junko exiting the room on the excuse of getting something to eat. Piper also decided that leaving was a good idea, so she scooped up Radarr, who chirped in thanks, and made her way to her room.

Two hours later and they were ready to leave. They were going to get dropped in on parachutes, because an unidentified skimmer or heliscooter would be too risky. From there, they would take out a talon and Piper would 'borrow' his uniform. After that, it was all up to fate to decide.

* * *

"Come on Radarr. We have to find a talon, and quickly. Preferably one who's alone." Radarr chirped in agreement as a large group of talons walked past. They both slunk into the shadows without being noticed.

Piper led the way. Radarr just followed behind, figuring that since Piper had the map, she must know where she was going. Unfortunately, as smart as Piper was, they still ended up getting lost.

"Damn, we should have taken that right before. I knew…" her eyes widened, and Radarr pricked his ears. He heard it too. Footsteps coming down the corridor. There was nowhere to hide, so they could only hope for the best. The footsteps came closer. Any second now the person, or people would turn the corner. Piper frantically signalled a plan to him, and luckily all of their past experience in charades paid off. A shadow got larger on the wall and Radarr started towards it. Fortunately, it was only one talon, and an inexperienced one at that. Radarr ran around him in circles, and the talon was so confused that he didn't even notice Piper come up behind him and knock him out cold with her staff.

"Sorry," she said sarcastically, twirling her staff, "but that's what you get for joining Cyclonia," she and Radarr hi-fived, and a few minutes later Piper was dressed in the uniform. They marched the former talon back to where they came in, stuck one of the parachutes on his back and pushed him over the side.

"Good riddance, eh?" Piper turned to Radarr, who nodded. "Time to get to work."

They took a while trying to find their way around, but eventually made it to the canteen, where most of the talons obviously hung out when they weren't doing an evil deed. There were questions about Radarr, but nothing they couldn't handle. No one seemed to associate him with the Storm Hawks, so it was all good. They'd managed to find a few people to sit with, and so they decided to take their chances and try to find out about Aerrow.

"So," said Piper, choosing her words carefully, "we're posted to guard that leader of the Storm Hawks tomorrow. You don't happen to know where he is, do you? We don't know our way around very well, you see," she added, just in case."

"Um, if you're guarding him, shouldn't you be gone already?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's locked up on Terra Zartacla, isn't he?" the talon looked around at his friends for confirmation, "that's why the Dark Ace hasn't been here for a week. Didn't they tell you?"

"Ah… no," said Piper, now trying to get out of there as soon as possible, "I guess they supposed we would already know, which, obviously we didn't. Well we'd better get going, then. See you later!"

Radarr felt himself be grabbed by his ear and dragged out of the canteen. He looked up into Piper's worried eyes and knew that they reflected his. If the Dark Ace was with Aerrow, it couldn't be good. They had to get over there as soon as possible and rescue him. Piper called up Stork on the walkie-talkie as they were getting close to the exit. He seemed relieved that they had to turn around only half way to Tropica, although Finn's cries of 'Awww man!' could clearly be heard in the background.

The Condor came to pick them up, and everyone was glad to see Cyclonia disappear on the horizon. Piper kept the talon uniform in case they needed it to save Aerrow, but changed into her Storm Hawks clothes, claiming they were much more comfortable. However, an air of sadness seemed to hang around the Condor. They knew Aerrow was alive, but what he was going through was surely horrible.

Stork stuck to driving the Condor; it was the only thing that calmed him down when he was stressed. Junko… ate. A lot. Finn turned his CD player on high and played air guitar in his room. Piper began to devise the most important plan ever, in between yelling at Finn to keep the noise down. And Radarr? Well, he sat in the room he shared with Aerrow and tried to sleep, but lay staring at the ceiling for hours.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone for reading! I'd really appreciate it if more people reviewed... you never know, it might make me update faster._

_Only a few chapters to go... i'm thinking about 3, but it could be more. Just letting everyone know, there will be a sequel, at some stage._

_Please review!!_

_Till next week... or sooner._


	15. Rescue Part I: The Plan

_G'day everyone!_

_Yes, another week, another chapter. I decided to catch up with Aerrow for a bit of this one, so that should be exciting._

_Thanks to all my reviewers (see below). I'd like more than 5 reviewers this chapter though, if that could be done. Thanks guys and enjoy!_

**_WhispertheWolf: I'm sorry! *puts hands up in surrender* Ok, in my defense, this is less than a week, but I know I took longer than I should have. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, though._**

_**BlueDragon123: **I'm glad you didn't find Radarr off. I have a little more of him in this chapter, not from his POV, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. They are going to find Aerrow... eventually. I promise._

_**SakariWolfe: Yeah, at least they know where Aerrow is. They are getting there, even if it is slowly. Thanks for your review again. I hope you say 'yay!' to this chapter.**_

_**Hawkfur the Ninja: **Yeah, you're right. Maybe he should get claustrophobia... *lightbulb appears above head* ... ohhh perfect idea for the sequel, thanks!! You don't have to be patient much longer, just have a look below the line._

_canadianidi0t:__ I'm glad you're enjoying the story. This chapter should be better than the last one. I enjoyed writing it more, anyway. thanks for your review as always._

* * *

**Chapter 15: Aerrow/Finn: Rescue Part I – The Plan**

He was confused. His thoughts were blurred with pain. He couldn't make out anything and he hadn't even opened his eyes. He was lying on a hard bed, that much he could tell. He was also covered in a layer of sweat, making his body sticky, but somehow he was still freezing. It just didn't make sense. He opened his eyes, but everything was blurry, reflecting how his head was feeling at the moment. There was someone else there, though. He could see the dark shape in the corner, a different shade to the grey walls. His sense of danger still hadn't left him and he tried to turn over to see who it was.

Pain shot through his body, making him groan. He kept his eyes slightly open, and saw the figure rush to his bedside. A cool hand was placed on his forehead. He recognised the face, and the hand, but couldn't place it for a few seconds. Then it hit him: not only her name, but also the conversation he had overheard the last time he was conscious. He snapped his eyes open and sat up quickly, ignoring the knives of pain through his body.

"Matilda. What are you doing? Get out of here, before they lock you in here too!" he said, breathing heavily. A hand was placed on his shoulder, pushing him towards the bed. Without the energy to resist, Aerrow lay back down.

"Be quiet, Aerrow. You can't let them know you're awake. They will torture you, again, and at the moment you are not strong enough to take much more. It is almost a miracle you survived," she breathed in his ear.

"How long have I been out?" he asked quietly.

"About two days. Here," she said, handing him some water, "drink this. I gave you some earlier, but you need more."

Aerrow drank the water greedily. His throat was parched. It was not until the water had settled in his stomach that he realised he must have drunk Matilda's share as well. "Matilda? Have you had anything to eat or drink for the past two days?"

"No. But it does not matter. You needed it. You still need it. And nothing you say," she added when Aerrow opened his mouth, "will make me change my mind. Now go back to sleep. God knows how much your body needs it."

"You shouldn't have stood up for me, Matilda. You've put yourself in danger," Matilda shushed him and put her cool hand over his burning eyelids, closing his eyes.

"Go. To. Sleep. Don't worry about me. When you wake up, make sure there's no Cyclonians here before you open your eyes. Now sleep, Aerrow."

Aerrow could not refuse. It seemed like, even though he had just woken up, his body was crying out for sleep. It was less than a minute before sleep over came him and he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Ok. So, lets go over the plan so far again. Just to be sure…" Finn sighed. Piper was getting carried away… again. This was at least the sixth time they'd gone over their very short plan. He knew, Junko and him had counted. The plan so far only really involved them leaving the Condor on their skimmers (and heliscooter) and getting as close to the Zartacla prison as possible. No one had come up with an idea for how to get Aerrow out, yet. That was the reason for the shortness of the plan. Piper had asked about ideas exactly fifteen times (Junko and him had counted that as well). She wanted the plan to be flawless. But, Finn thought, she should know by now that any plan involving the Storm Hawks was never flawless. Especially when Aerrow wasn't here.

'Blah blah blah…' Finn thought as Piper continued her very long speech for such a very short plan. He looked out the window for a bit. He knew that he should be listening, cause Aerrow was his best friend and all, but really, not even Aerrow could listen to Piper for this long. And that was saying something.

Silence swept the bridge, and Finn turned around. Piper must have finished her sermon, finally. He waited for it, and right on cue came the question, "Does anyone have _any_ idea how to get Aerrow out of there?" Junko held up sixteen fingers across the table. A few seconds of silence, and a chirp came from the other side of the room. Piper raised her eyebrows, but didn't get excited. She had already heard at least twenty ideas, but had rejected all of them in search of the perfect plan ever.

Finn sort of had to agree that Stork's idea of releasing a box of mind worms to scare the guards wasn't exactly a great plan. And Junko's suggestion of feeding the Cyclonians until they couldn't move wouldn't have worked because Junko would have eaten all of the food anyway. However, he had no idea why Piper had rejected his plan of holding a rocking party where he would play guitar. Surely she could see that none of the Cyclonians would be able to resist his music, leaving them free to rescue Aerrow? But _no._ Miss perfect Piper couldn't see the perfectness in his plan, could she?

Radarr got up and began to play his usual game of charades. Finn zoned out as usual. He was no good at charades, and what was the point of playing a game that he wasn't good at? Correct, none. Well, at least he was in a daze for a few seconds, because the first action Radarr did was to point at him. That brought him out of the daze quicker than you can say… this sentence.

"What? Hang on a second. Just _hang on a second!_ Didn't you mean to point at… Stork?" he said, looking around for the closest person, who happened to be about five metres away. When he dragged Stork in front of him, Stork let out a whimper, which turned into a sigh of relief when Radarr shook his head. "Junko?" Finn asked hopefully.

"Huh?" said Junko, looking up with his mouth full of food.

Piper sighed, "Never mind, Junko. Finn's just looking for an excuse not to be involved with the plan. Radarr, please continue."

"Wait. Wait a second. I have _not_ agreed to this," Finn said, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Come on, Finn! You're beginning to sound like Stork!" she rolled her eyes as a 'hmph' came from Stork's direction, "Now, really! Do you want to save your best friend, or not? Please continue, Radarr. Before _someone_ interrupts again."

Finn sat with his arms crossed, death-glaring Radarr, who seemed to be having the time of his life. He started again, pointing at Finn, then grabbing the top of a red mop and putting it on his head. When no one guessed, he pretended to be holding energy blades (two bananas) and did some cool moves that he must have learnt off Aerrow.

"You're Aerrow!" said Junko, and Radarr put his finger on his nose, signalling a correct answer. He then pointed at Finn once more, and then back to the mop on his head.

"Finn's going to dress up as Aerrow!" Piper exclaimed. Radarr did two thumbs up in response. Finn's death-glare, if possible, got scarier. Radarr then changed into a two-person act. He took the mop off his head and replaced it with a cap. He then lent against the wall and started snoring. "You're a… a… Cyclonian guard?" Piper asked hesitantly.

Radarr touched his nose again. He signalled for everyone to be quiet for a while, and then put the mop back on his head. He pretended to be talking on a walkie-talkie, nodded while listening, then tucked the 'radio' into his clothes and ran. He switched back to the guard then looked up and pointed, assumedly at the running Aerrow. He started running in the same direction while again talking on a walkie-talkie. Then he stopped, took the cap off and took a bow. Junko clapped.

"Ok, ok, I think I get it," said Piper excitedly, "Finn's going to dress up as Aerrow, and then hide somewhere out of sight for a while. Then we're going to signal to him and he's going to run in front of the guards, who are going to think he's the real Aerrow and chase him, calling for all the other guards to help. And while he's doing that… the rest of us can save Aerrow! That's a great plan, Radarr!"

"Hang on! You never mention what's going to happen to me, do you? I just run off, getting chased by like 100 Cyclonian guards, no doubt the Dark Ace as well, and the rest of you go and save Aerrow, so everything's fine. Yeah, what a perfect plan. We get Aerrow out of prison and get rid of Finn at the same time! Great. Just great."

"Oh come on, Finn. We'll figure a way to get you out as well. Don't you realise? This is our only chance to save Aerrow. The Cyclonians don't know we're back together. We'll have an element of surprise. This is the only plan so far that's actually had a good chance of working."

"Oh, ok. So we'll listen to the dog-monkey thing, but Finn's rocking plan of throwing a party doesn't even get considered, does it!?"

"Finn, that was mean! Look, you've hurt Radarr's feelings! Apologise right now!" Junko said, giving Radarr a cuddle.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. But you can't blame me! I mean, look at all the danger I'm in! All you guys are fine and la di da, just going out to save Aerrow, while Finn gets chased by a herd of wild boars. Why me? Why is it always me!?"

"Calm down, Finn. It has to be you. Don't you understand? You look the most like Aerrow. Radarr isn't even human; Junko's huge, no offence Junko; I'm a girl; and Stork's… green. It just wouldn't work with anyone else."

"But… but… _I'll have to dye my hair!!!_" Finn screamed.

"It's ok. We won't make you dye your hair. We'll make you a perfectly good wig. And we'll make sure that you don't get hurt when you get chased by Cyclonians," said Piper, walking up to him cautiously with her hands up in surrender, then patting his shoulder in an effort to calm him down.

"Promise?" Finn asked in a small voice.

"We promise. Now, why don't you go to bed? We'll finish planning tomorrow before we get to Zartacla," she said in a soft voice.

"Ok," Finn replied, and began walking towards his room. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Stork drawing rings around his temple with his fingers, or the 'crazy' sign. For once, Finn decided not to comment.

* * *

_Ok, so the Finn going crazy bit was unplanned, but I think it turned out ok. I hope so, anyway._

_I really don't want you guys to have to wait another week for an update, but i don't have much choice, cause exams are coming up soon. But i will start to write the next chapter tomorrow and then it will be up sooner._

_Please review!! I'm begging you! If you need directions to the review button, please don't be afraid to ask._

_~alicat_


	16. Rescue Part II: Underway

_Hey Everyone!!!_

_I'm so so sorry about not updating for almost 2 weeks! I'm really angry at myself, especially seeing as I'm so close to the end of this story._

_But now I can finally update, cause I'm proud to say I made it through exams!!! I had my last one today, so as a treat to myself and everyone who has been waiting I can now bring you the next chapter of my story._

_Thanks to my reviewers for the last chapter: Blue, SakariWolfe, canadianidi0t and WhispertheWolf. You guys, as I'm sure you already know, are AWESOME!! _

_I have kept you waiting too long... now read on!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 16: Piper/Finn/Junko/Radarr/Aerrow: Rescue Part II – Underway**

Piper sighed with relief. Their rescue mission had so far been successful. No one had noticed the somewhat depleted Storm Hawks arrive. She was crouched on the outside of the main building on Zartacla with Radarr beside her. She looked back, as though making sure that Stork had taken the Condor out of sight, not that she had to worry about that anyway. There was no doubt that as soon as they had left the hangar bay Stork had driven as far away from the Terra as possible. She silently chided herself for being so stupid, but put it down to the fact that she was being over-cautious. After all, everything needed to go perfectly if they were to get Aerrow out of there alive. _If he is still alive…_ said a voice in her head, which she tried to shake away violently. Of course Aerrow was still alive. What was she thinking? But as she turned to check that Finn was in position, she couldn't help but notice that the seed of doubt had been planted in her mind.

They had decided to come on two skimmers, so they would attract less attention. If anyone did see the skimmers, at least their mind wouldn't immediately jump to the Storm Hawks. Of course, it would have been a lot more comfortable with three. Well, at least for Finn and Junko it would have. She chuckles to herself as she remembers them both trying to fit into the one seat, and Finn miserably resigning to the fact that they wouldn't fit and he would have to sit on the front. When he complained, they had all said that he should be used to it, seeing as he spent so much time there anyway.

They had taken off from the hangar bay and landed silently, weaving through the trees with Radarr pointing the way towards the prison. They soon found out why the Warden didn't bother with security out there. It was almost impossible to move anywhere without Junko getting off the skimmer and bashing a way through the jungle for them. At least Finn was pleased with that strategy. It took them ages to get within sight of the building, where Junko had to stop making a path through the trees in case they were heard. They left the skimmers there and made their way stealthily towards the building, Piper reminding them of the plan in whispered tones. At least no one told her to shut up. It seemed they wanted to get Aerrow out of there just as much as she did.

Once they had made it to the side of the prison where Piper and Radarr were now crouched, they had split up. Finn, with a last pleading look at Piper, had put on the red wig, which they were all quite proud of (you could hardly tell the difference from the back), and crept away into the building, to find a good hiding place until it was time. Junko, on the other hand, had gone around to the other side of the prison. He had been put in charge of getting Finn out of trouble. They had come up with a plan, although Piper wasn't totally convinced that it was going to work, but it was the best they had.

She looked at Radarr nervously. He gave her thumbs-up and a small smile (she knew he was just as scared as herself) and peeked round the edge, looking for the cell that could be holding Aerrow. After about thirty seconds, he gave a triumphant chirp and turned back to her, a huge smile covering his face. She sighed with relief – the second one in a few minutes (she was sighing far too much lately) – then sat back against the wall and waited.

* * *

"Hey, Finn, are you in position?" came Piper's authoritarian voice over the walkie-talkie which he was holding so tightly it was likely he was going to crush it soon.

"Yeah," he said nervously, "Look–"

Piper interrupted him, knowing that he was trying to get out of it, again, but her voice was unmistakingly softer when she replied, "Do you reckon Junko's had time to make it to the other side and set up yet?"

"I don't know, do I?" he said loudly, but quickly brought it back to a whisper when he realised. He could practically hear Piper rolling her eyes at Radarr, and was in the process of choosing some of his best swear words to tell her when her voice interrupted his thoughts yet again.

"Well, Radarr and I think he's had plenty of time. I mean, the sooner we get out of here, the better. Are you ready to go?" there was silence as she waited for his reply, which didn't come. He heard a sigh, then "Good luck, Finn." There was an agreeing chirp from Radarr before the walkie-talkie went dead.

Finn closed his eyes, trying to will some confidence into himself. He poked his head out of his hiding spot, looking past the cell with around twenty talons outside it, to the exit, about 150 metres away, where a large shadow had appeared and given him the thumbs-up. He immediately went back into the shadows and pressed himself up against the wall, breathing deeply. _Come on, Finn. You can do this. Do it for Aerrow. You're a Storm Hawk. Storm Hawks are brave. _He was feeling anything but brave as he poked his head outside again._ This is it, _he thought. He took a deep breath, set his sights on Junko's shadow 150 metres away, and ran for his life.

* * *

Junko was looking at some of the lovely wildlife they had on Zartacla – who knew that such beautiful things could live in such ugly places? – when he heard shouts of-

"Hey!… Hey, you! Get back here!"

"After him!!"

"Um… isn't he meant to be in there?" "Yes, you idiot! That's why you need to catch him!"

"The Dark Ace is going to kill us if he escapes!"

And, overpowering them all, was Finn's girlish screams, getting closer and closer-

"Oh maaaaaaaaaan!"; "Why!? Why me!? WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!!!?"; "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!"; "Hang on! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!"

Junko chuckled and rolled his eyes: typical. He was ready. It wasn't like he was going to let some dumb Cyclonians catch his best friend. He had tied a piece of wire around a tree directly opposite the door and now picked it up and held it taunt about half a metre off the ground, waiting. He only hoped that Finn remembered to duck to the side of the door and miss the rope. He wouldn't put it past Finn to forget important information at times like these.

Soon enough, the shouting got closer and the first person burst out into the open. It was lucky that the exit wasn't much further than 150 metres because Finn probably wouldn't have made it. He wasn't exactly the fastest runner on the Condor, and that was saying something. As it was, Finn had just ducked to the side – thank god – when the first talon tripped over the wire. The second tried to stop, but the rest of the guards, who hadn't seen what happened, pressed forward and they all fell over. Junko quickly held them down with a shield crystal that Piper had given him. She had said it would last for half an hour. He just hoped it would be long enough.

He turned to Finn, who was still shaking nervously against the wall.

"Come on, buddy. Lets get out of here. The others should have Aerrow by now, and they'll be waiting for us. Lets go."

When Finn didn't move, he picked him up and started walking, until he squealed in protest and made Junko put him down.

* * *

Finn had gone. Radarr could hear his screams echoing off the walls of the prison. He allowed himself a small snigger, then led Piper towards the cell which only had one guard left outside it, who was looking positively bored. Piper had no trouble knocking him out with her staff while he was watching Finn retreat towards the exit. As soon as the talon hit the floor, Radarr began searching for a key to the cell in his pockets, and Piper examined the door.

After a minute searching, he had still found no trace of a key, and turned to Piper sadly, her eyes reflecting his own.

"It's not a key-lock, Radarr. It has something to do with this," she said as she pointed to a black screen beside the thick grey door.

Suddenly, Radarr had an idea. He had always wanted to be James Bond, and that screen reminded him of the ones where they used a handprint to open the door. He pointed excitedly to the talon's hand, then jumped up and mimed putting his hand on the screen. Luckily, Piper understood him straight away. After all, they had had a lot of practice. He tried to help her pick the talon up off the floor, but he was pretty sure that the fact the guard's hand was now on the screen had nothing to do with him. He and Piper both watched eagerly as a green light illuminated the hand and the door unlocked with a crack. They had already wasted so much time. They gave each other a fleeting look of support, and then Piper opened the door.

* * *

Aerrow was lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling and wondering where Matilda had gone when there was a huge uproar outside. It was nothing unusual to him, because he couldn't hear the voices clearly. He imagined that it was just the talons entertaining themselves with another boxing match. He wished that he could join one of those matches one day. He would show them what fighting was. He sighed. He knew it couldn't happen today. His fever may have gone down slightly, thanks to Matilda, but he was still awfully weak and he could hardly move because of the still open wounds on his body.

Suddenly, there was a crack, letting him know that the door had been unlocked, and Aerrow stiffened. He closed his eyes, heeding Matilda's advice and feigning sleep. He would have loved to hit whoever it was, but he knew that he didn't have the strength, and if he did he would be taken away for more torture, and that was one thing that he was sure he did not want anymore.

The door opened with a creak, and Aerrow tried to calm his thumping heart, sure that the whole world could hear it. There was a gasp, then silence. He was confused. Who was it, and what did they want from him? Then, a small voice broke the silence. It was so quiet that Aerrow would have dismissed it as himself hearing things, except he could feel someone's breath on his cheek.

"Aerrow?"

He recognised that voice. But- it couldn't be. His eyes were open in a flash. "Piper?" he croaked.

"What have they done to you?" she asked, her eyes wide and fearful.

He didn't want to talk about himself right now. It was just a miracle that she was here. "Are the others here too?" When she nodded, he asked the question that he had been dreading. "Are they ok?"

"Yes, Aerrow," she said, trying to sound annoyed but failing miserably. "Come on, we have to get you out of here. Can you walk?"

"I think so," he said painfully, as she helped him get up. However, his statement was contradicted when he collapsed against Piper, making her take all of his weight. "Sorry," he said hastily.

"Don't be sorry," she replied through gritted teeth. Aerrow could not tell whether it was because she was angry or because of his weight. He guessed it was a combination of the two. "Radarr, go find Junko. I need his help."

Aerrow noticed Radarr for the first time, and said, "Hey buddy," weakly. Radarr chirped and rushed off, most likely to get Junko from wherever he was. They were halfway out of the building when Aerrow suddenly remembered something that made him stop dead.

"What is it, Aerrow?" Piper asked, worried.

"We have to go back," he replied, "we have to rescue Matilda."

* * *

_I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you liked it too._

_I guess those exams really helped me cause all of this chapter just flowed out really nicely. Who would have thought?_

_Anyway, I know that some people may think that reviewing is a waste of time, but I would really really appreciate it if I got heaps of reviews for this chapter. We're only one or two chapters away from the end, so I really need some motivation._

_Thanks so much for reading my story! And please don't forget to review! =)_


	17. Rescue Part III: Going Back

_I'm sorry this has taken so long and I promise that this will be only one more chapter after this._

_I was going to make this one longer but then you guys would have had to wait for another day, so i decided to put this one up today, and then the i will make a start on the next one tomorrow, and if you're lucky it will be up then, too._

_Thanks to my reviews and non-reviewing readers - i love you all... but i would really appreciate it if you would review. I say this every time but its true._

_Ok, sort of short chapter, but i think the next one will be longer._

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_They were halfway out of the building when Aerrow suddenly remembered something that made him stop dead._

_"What is it, Aerrow?" Piper asked, worried._

_"We have to go back," he replied, "we have to rescue Matilda."_

* * *

**Chapter 17: Piper/Finn/Aerrow: Rescue Part III: Going Back**

"What? No, listen to me Aerrow," Piper snapped when Aerrow opened his mouth to retaliate. "Two things," she said, while dragging him to the side of the building so he could lean on the wall, and be better hidden, "One: Who the heck is Matilda?- No, shut up. I haven't finished. Two: What are you thinking? You can hardly stand, let alone rescue someone! Three: Those talons out there only have about 15 minutes before they are free and can radio Cyclonis or someone. Four: They're not the only Cyclonians around here, you know! Five: We'll hardly be able to fit you on the two skimmers we brought, let alone this- Matilda person."

"Done?" Aerrow asked, staring at her with a mildly amused expression, which annoyed her greatly.

"Yes, I'm done!" she huffed.

"Ok, well, firstly, that was five things," he said, smiling weakly, "and also, you're beginning to sound like Stork. Just thought you'd want to know."

"Oh, come on Aerrow," Piper said, glancing towards the entrance, where she saw the shadows of Finn, Junko and Radarr running towards them, "We just want to get you out of here. Don't you?"

"Of course I do! But you wouldn't understand, you don't know how much Matilda's done for me. Why is Finn's hair red?"

"Don't change the topic, Aerrow," Piper said. She was greatly annoyed at his idea and was not keen on it happening at all.

The others had almost reached them now, and she could hear Finn and Junko calling out to Aerrow in greeting. They stopped a few metres from him, Finn in the process of giving him a hug, but pausing to stare incredulously at his upper body, which was covered in bandages.

"Dude, are you ok?" Finn asked. Junko seemed to be too lost for words to comment.

Piper cut across Aerrow before he had even opened his mouth, "Well he _will _be if we leave straight away, _right_ Aerrow?"

Finn, Junko and Radarr looked thoroughly confused, their eyes flitting between Aerrow and Piper as if watching a tennis match.

"I told you Piper, I'm going back for Matilda whether you like it or not. She saved my life more than once and I'm not going to leave her here to be tortured just for standing up for me."

She softened at hearing part of the story. "Well you could have told me that before you went off making rash decisions."

"Well I would have, but you kept cutting across me, and as you said yourself, we haven't got long. We have to get going if we're going to get out of here unnoticed."

She sighed, "You're right. But I still think you should let Junko take you back to the Condor, and Radarr, Finn and I will handle this. However," she said as soon as she saw the look of steely determination on his face, "I can see that you're not going to change your mind, so we may as well start planning."

"Ok," said Aerrow, panting slightly because of how much effort he had put into the conversation already, "the torture chamber is down the hall to the right. I'm guessing that's where they're holding her. But the Dark Ace could be in there, so we'll have to be careful."

Piper was surprised that Aerrow was the only one out of the group who was showing no fear at the prospect of meeting the Dark Ace. Finn was looking terrified, and obviously wanted to get back to the Condor as soon as possible. Junko, however, was still looking confused, and it took a while before Piper realised that he, Finn and Radarr had missed half of the rushed conversation. But she had no time to explain to them, because she had just come up with an idea.

* * *

'Oh, great!' Finn thought to himself nervously. And he had good reason to be anxious, because Piper had just got that look on her face that said she had a great plan, and she was looking right at him! "Oh no! No. No, no, no nonononononono!!!" Finn said, backing away as Piper continued to look at him, smiling to herself. "I will NOT be chased by Cyclonians again. You can't make me!" He turned to Aerrow, and tried his hardest to do puppy dog eyes (which was quite unsuccessful), "Please don't let her go ahead with this plan. Please please please!" he begged.

"Oh, calm down Finn," Piper scolded, "You're still wearing the wig." 'Damn,' Finn thought to himself. 'I should have taken it off. I should have thrown it to the track beasts or something. But no, I had to leave it on, didn't I?'

"It's ok, Finn. I don't need you attached to the wig. Just take it off and give it to me, and hurry up about it!" Finn sighed with relief, took off the wig and handed it to Piper, smiling sheepishly at Aerrow, who, despite the obvious torture he had gone through, didn't seem to have changed much. Any other time Finn would have been glad of that, but Aerrow had to act like a noble git sometimes, and now wasn't the most convenient time for it.

"Ok guys, this is the plan. Junko, you brought the Talon uniform, right?" Junko pulled it out of wherever he was keeping it and showed it to Piper, who continued, "Ok, you're going to put it on. Yes, I know it might be a bit small, but trust me, they're stretchy. You're going to go into the jungle with Radarr and make the best-looking Aerrow dummy you can, tie it's feet and hands together and lie it face-down on the ground. Leave Radarr there, go back to the talons, then when they come free from the shield crystal, take them to 'Aerrow,' tell them you've knocked him out, and make sure they call the Dark Ace. When you've done that, take Radarr and get away from there ASAP. Find the skimmers and bring them round to here. Hopefully we'll be done by then." She stopped, and looked up at everyone, who, in turn, were looking at her in amazement. Well, that is, if you could call it amazement. Finn felt that he was looking at her as if she was a freak, 'which she is,' he thought to himself as everyone agreed with her plan.

"All right. You guys heard Piper. Junko, Radarr, get going. Good luck, and we'll see you soon. Finn, Piper, with me," Aerrow said, obviously trying to restate his authority as Sky Knight, but in Finn's eyes, it didn't really work. He was standing there watching them, while leaning against the wall for dear life, which didn't exactly make him look authoritative.

Junko and Radarr left with the wig and the talon uniform, while he, Piper and Aerrow slowly made their way along the corridor until they came to rest outside the room Aerrow had pointed out earlier. They could hear voices through the thick wall, but couldn't make out what was being said. Then, all of a sudden, the unclear voices stopped. Aerrow, who was in front, turned to face them, and Finn was surprised at how pale his face was. The short journey had taken a lot out of him already.

"You guys ready?" It was more of a statement, rather than a question, because he immediately turned back to face the door without waiting for an answer from either of them.

* * *

The muffled voices coming from the torture chamber fell silent, and Aerrow knew that this was it. The Dark Ace was now receiving the message that Aerrow was unconscious in the jungle. He didn't know if the Dark Ace would fall for it, but it was their only hope if they were to save Matilda.

He turned around to the others, who had looks of anticipation and slight hints of fear on their faces, "You guys ready?" he asked, and then turned back so he could keep an eye on the door to the chamber.

Sure enough, only a few seconds passed before the sound of footsteps could be heard approaching the door. The three of them crouched back into the shadows, where they could still see the door but it was unlikely the Dark Ace would spot them unless he was knew they were there.

The echo of the footsteps stopped only metres from the door, and the clear voice of the Dark Ace resonated in the room and to where the three were hidden.

"I'll be back. Don't bother trying to escape. It won't do you any good once I catch up with you." The door was pulled open, and the form of the Dark Ace hurried out of it, not even glancing behind him as he hurried off to the place where Aerrow had supposedly been caught.

Aerrow may have been injured, but his reflexes and aim still held true. He fingered a rock that he had gathered, and threw it in the way of the door before it closed, so that it stood ajar. They watched the Dark Ace disappear, then he signalled to the others, and they hurried to the door. By Piper's estimations, they had about three minutes max to save Matilda and get out of there before the Dark Ace and his cronies got back. He nodded to Finn and Piper, then pushed the door open with their help.

He shivered. The room brought back so many bad memories that he stopped suddenly in the entrance. He started shaking, and didn't stop until a small hand touched his arm, and he awoke from his trance, looking into Piper's amber eyes.

"I'm okay," he said, as he took a deep breath and looked ahead. Matilda was tied to the metal pole, but seemed unhurt except for her pale face and wide eyes. Finn was already hacking away at the ropes that attached her to the post, and Piper was now hurrying to join him. Aerrow made it to the pole just as they finished cutting the cord, and he tried to stop Matilda from hitting the ground too hard, as she fell the metre to the floor once she was freed.

Aerrow had his arm around her to give her support, and it looked like she was about to say something, but Aerrow looked into Piper's worried eyes and cut Matilda off. "We need to get out of here," he said, quietly but firmly.

* * *

_One more chapter to go. _

_Well, this is exciting. Nearly the end of my first FanFic._

_Now, please review or I will put the Dark Ace onto you!_


	18. Home

_Wow! Finally up to the last chapter for this story! I'm so so so sorry it took this long. I had 3 assignments due yesterday, but now I'm on holidays!!!!_

_Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me for this story, especially my fabulous reviewers:_

_(From last chapter)_

_**PaigeyLou: **You'll never know how excited i was when I checked my emails and saw i had 15 reviews!!! Majority were from you, but I was excited anyway. Thanks so much for your enthusiasm. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**SakariWolfe: **Thank you so much. I'm pretty sure you've reviewed like every chapter of this story and it means so much to me that I just can't say. You are AWESOME!!! Please enjoy this chapter!_

_**Whisper: **You are another of my faithful reviewers and...ummm... you obviously leave me speechless!! Sorry it took so long, but I really hope you enjoy this chapter._

_**eVeRyThInGblaCK: **I'm glad you like my story. I think we are all sadistic somewhere in there. Me probably more than others, but that's beside the point. Thanks for your review!_

_**canadianidi0t: **Of course I'm doing a sequel. I can't leave the whole of Atmos in chaos, can I? Well, I probably could, but I won't. I hope this chapter is exciting enough for you!_

_**Hawkfur: **oh damn. You're dog found me and licked me to death, but i did have a fun time playing with her (joking by the way, i don't go stealing other people's dogs... that would be weird) Sorry it took so long. More AxP here so I hope you like it._

_(All my other reviewers) _

_**Blue, diehardstormhawksfan, vera, unleash the shadow, Saerphe, PiperRulz, Theos the Hedgehog, Knife86, chocoholic4eva, ishala8, tege, Selenathestormhawk, AnonymousMe, AmythistAngel07, 4everlostinthought, Flame Soldier **and **DeterminedToFly.** _

_And to non-reviewing readers. You guys are AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_I really want you to read the note at the end of the chapter, but for now, read, and enjoy! (btw, this is my longest chapter)_

* * *

**Chapter 18: Aerrow/Piper/Radarr: Home**

_Previously:_

_Matilda was tied to the metal pole, but seemed unhurt except for her pale face and wide eyes. Finn was already hacking away at the ropes that attached her to the post, and Piper was now hurrying to join him. Aerrow made it to the pole just as they finished cutting the cord, and he tried to stop Matilda from hitting the ground too hard, as she fell the metre to the floor once she was freed._

_Aerrow had his arm around her to give her support, and it looked like she was about to say something, but Aerrow looked into Piper's worried eyes and cut Matilda off. "We need to get out of here," he said, quietly but firmly._

* * *

They made it to the door of the cell, by which time Matilda had pulled herself out of Aerrow's support. Muffled yells were emanating from one end of the building, where shadows, which Aerrow supposed were the Dark Ace and talons, were making their way towards them, and fast. He turned to look at Piper, and she nodded. They didn't even need to speak these days in order to understand each other.

"Ok. So we have about a 150 metre head start. Matilda's in the middle. I'll bring up the rear," Aerrow said. He didn't have to wait long for the interruption he expected.

"What? No, Aerrow, you can't! You'll fall behind and they'll capture you again!" Piper's worried voice echoed around them. This sort of thing was the only time they disagreed, and today, it was getting a bit annoying.

"I don't know where the skimmers are, you do. Give me your staff. I'll be fine."

"No."

"Piper, that's an order. We've just wasted 20 seconds. Chuck me your staff, now. If they catch up, I'll hold them off until you can get away."

"No, Aerrow, I-"

"Give. It. To. Me. Now!"

Piper hesitated, but he held out his hand for the staff, and she handed it to him, before turning around and beginning to run towards the other end of the building, and safety. Aerrow gave a sigh of relief.

He gave Matilda a push, and then began running himself. After 10 metres, he was already beginning to tire, his breaths coming in short, sharp gasps. He looked over his shoulder. The Dark Ace was about 50 metres away, and gaining. Fast. He looked in front of him. Piper still had a while to go before she reached the exit. Thankfully, Matilda was close behind her. He, on the other hand, was falling behind. He could feel his muscles protesting when he tried to make them go faster. He chanced a look behind him again. 15 metres.

His heart was almost pumping out of his chest. Piper had reached the exit. She was safe, and Matilda was close behind. It seemed like a huge weight had lifted off his shoulders. It would have made him run faster, but at that time, he heard heavy footsteps behind him, and raised Piper's staff just in time to stop the Dark Ace's energy blades from cleaving his head in two.

It was a battle of strength, and Aerrow's body was loosing. He checked over his shoulder as to whether Piper and Matilda had gone, and saw that they had faltered in the doorway.

"GO!!" he bellowed.

He watched, satisfied, as they turned and ran towards, where he could only guess, the skimmers were hidden. He looked back at the Dark Ace, who chuckled. It was only then that he noticed that all the talons had gone.

"Where are your cronies, Dark Ace? Think you're good enough to take me on by yourself, do you?" Aerrow said, his breaths still coming in gasps, so the 'insult' didn't really have the desired effect. He knew that Ace would have no problem taking him down, but it was worth a stab, anyway.

"Ha," replied Dark Ace, who wasn't even breathing heavily, "_You_ think that you can beat _me_? In your condition? I'd be surprised if you could squish an ant, to be truthful. And as for my talons, I sent them down the side to… round up your friends," he said, smirking.

Aerrow felt like he'd been plunged back into the bucket of icy water. His friends, who he had tried so hard to protect the first time, had come here to save him, and now they were going to pay by getting captured by Cyclonians. As far as he knew, Piper and Matilda were being taken, or worse, killed, as he stood here. He tried to stop it, but an image of her broken body entered his mind, and his heart filled with sadness.

His grip on Piper's staff faltered, and the Dark Ace jumped at his opponent's mistake. Before Aerrow was truly back to reality, a red energy blade was at his neck, and his arm was bent painfully behind his back.

The voice that he had come to hate so much whispered in his ear, "Thinking about your girlfriend?"

"If by that, you're meaning Piper, then no," Aerrow lied, determined to stay strong and not reveal his weakness. "The only thing I'm thinking about is the best way to take you down."

"I think I'll take care of her myself. Yes, that will be fun," the dark voice again spoke so close to his ear that Aerrow could feel the Dark Ace's breath on his cheek. "You can have the pleasure of watching. I'll slit her throat. She'll die slowly, painf-"

Aerrow's reaction was instantaneous. If his hands were free, he would have pummelled his face to a pulp. But as it was, he did the only thing he could do, that is, turn around and spit into the Dark Ace's face.

The Dark Ace also responded immediately. He jerked Aerrow's hand up suddenly, and a crack echoed around the building as his arm broke up near his shoulder. It was agony. Aerrow's head was ringing. The pain in his arm combined with that of his still-bleeding wounds, as he staggered again and was pushed roughly to the ground by the Dark Ace, clutching his arm.

All of a sudden, the building filled with noise. Aerrow couldn't tell whether it was in his head, or if it was really happening, until a screech of tyres and a yell of surprise made him open his eyes and look up. What he saw made him smile, painfully, but it was still a smile.

Finn and Piper must have ridden so close to the Dark Ace that he had been knocked over. Finn was now shooting turkey burps at him (more specifically, his butt) as he ran towards the other end of the building while calling for the talons.

"They're not coming, Acey," Finn taunted, "You'll find them unconscious, or running for their lives. Either way, they're still not coming."

While all this was going on, Piper had got off the skimmer and had made her way over to Aerrow, who was attempting to get up off the floor, still clutching at his arm as it throbbed painfully. Her small hand was placed on his forehead, and her eyes were full of concern. He pulled away from her hand as soon as it made contact. It was like ice.

"Come on," she said softly, helping him up and supporting all of his weight until Finn came over to help. "It's time to go home."

The next few moments were a blur of pain. One minute he was being helped onto the skimmer, between Finn, who was driving, and Piper at the back. The next, they were flying over Zartacla, Finn waving goodbye and yelling taunts. The last thing he remembered was collapsing into Piper's arms, and her telling Finn, "He's fainted."

* * *

Three days. Piper was getting impatient. Everyone else was getting annoyed. At her. Well, what did they expect? It wasn't her fault that she had to know how Aerrow was every few minutes. Or maybe it was, but that was beside the point.

Matilda had been put in charge of tending to Aerrow, and it was getting irritating. Piper had helped as soon as they got back, of course, but only because he had so many wounds that more than one person was needed, and as she was normally the medic on the Condor, it was put to her. Now though, everyone had decided that Matilda was more experienced and she should be the one looking after him.

Piper wasn't one to argue, except perhaps with Finn, and she knew that the rest of the team was right, so she didn't. But it was still annoying that she didn't know how Aerrow was every second of the day.

They got regular updates from Matilda. They also got the story, well, as much as she knew of it. And that was all they needed to know. Or, to put it rightly, all they wanted to know. Not many of them could imagine all of the pain that Aerrow had gone through, and they didn't want to think about it much.

His condition was improving now. The fever had almost gone, and most of the colour had returned to his cheeks. Matilda said that it was just rest he needed now, and lots of it. Piper had helped her call her family, who, they found, had moved to a small, isolated terra, far away from Atmosia. That was where they were now. Matilda was just waiting for Aerrow to wake up. She said she wanted to thank him, and to say goodbye.

Everyone was on the bridge, or exploring the terra. Matilda was talking to her family close by, and Finn and Junko were fishing in a stream a bit further away. Radarr was sulking, and Stork was getting edgy. Piper couldn't blame him. She was also getting a bit worried. She knew if they stayed in the same place for long, there was a chance that they might get spotted. They still had the disguise of the Cyclonian ship, but they were unsure of how long that would last before someone found out.

Bored and anxious, she left Stork and Radarr to mope on the bridge, and made her way towards her room past Aerrow's. It wasn't the normal way to go, but she had been going this way ever since they had made it back, just to check that saving Aerrow from Zartacla hadn't been a dream. She opened the door a crack, and peeked inside. Her eye's found Aerrow's figure, and her heart leapt.

His emerald eyes were open and staring at the ceiling. His face was peaceful. More peaceful, she supposed, than it had been in weeks. His arm was in a sling, and his body was bandaged, but to her, he looked _perfect_.

He must have detected her movement, because his head swivelled, and after a quick wince of pain, he recognised her and gave her his lopsided grin. She slowly made her way into the room, smiling.

"How're you feeling?" she asked.

"Perfect," he replied, again looking at the ceiling.

Piper raised an eyebrow and looked him over. "You don't look too perfect to me." Internally, she scoffed at herself, recalling the thoughts she was having a few minutes ago.

"I'm home, with my friends and family – who are all ok, might I add. I'm in my room, and the sun is shining. What couldn't be more perfect?"

Piper suddenly realised why he had been staring at the ceiling. There was a window above his bed and he had been looking at the sun.

"Oh, maybe the fact that you have huge deep scratches all over your body and a broken arm. And you were tortured for a few weeks. But nothing too bad."

"Ha ha. Way to put a dampener on the situation," he said, and she wasn't entirely sure whether he was joking or not.

"I'm sorry, Aerrow," Piper said, making her way over to the bed and giving him a hug. "I'll go get the others. They'll be so excited to see you! Oh, and Matilda's leaving today. She wanted to say goodbye." He nodded and smiled, and she left to get the others, still unsure of what his feelings were about the few weeks he spent in Zartacla. Whatever it was, it seemed to have affected him pretty deeply.

* * *

Radarr was sad. They'd gone and rescued Aerrow from Zartacla, but now he wouldn't wake up! It was so unfair. The others had all told him he should be happy, cause he really was home now that Aerrow was back. But they didn't understand. It wasn't the same.

He was moping around the bridge, feeling so much like Stork that it should have disturbed him. But it didn't. Suddenly, Piper walked in, with the biggest smile on her face that Radarr had seen in like… ever. He knew before she said anything. Aerrow was awake!!

With a joyous chirp, he jumped off the table and ran as fast as he could to Aerrow's room, squeezing past the half-closed door and bounding onto the bed. Aerrow laughed, and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey buddy. I missed you," he said, as he ruffled Radarr's fur.

The others were wrong. He hadn't been home for weeks. _This _was home. This was where he belonged.

* * *

_Hooray!!! I'm so happy you guys wouldn't believe it._

_So, this is the end of my first fanfic... What did you think? Hate it? Love it? TELL ME!!! Pretty please!_

_All reviewers get a huuuuuuuuge piece of celebratory cake (whatever type you want). I get the rest. They are the rules. No arguments, please._

_**A/N: Read this even if you didn't read anything else in this chapter!!!**_

_There IS going to be a sequel people. At some stage. Hopefully sooner rather than later. If any of you have any suggestions or anything, especially regarding the title and plot of the sequel, please share it. I want some advice. I want to know what you want. _

_Also, all reviewers of this chapter will get a preview of the sequel. So if you want to know when its going to come out, then review!!_

_**Thank you so much for all your support.**_

_**Alicat.**_


End file.
